Forbidden Love
by Shane Ward
Summary: James a Human falls in love with a Minbari called Lalena and for 2 years there relationship grew to define nature, but there secret gets out and unfolds a chain of events which will devastate and release the deadliest revenge a human can hold.
1. Chapter 1 Revised

Summery

Basic summary of the story: - You have a human and you have a Minbari, basically, they fall in love and start seeing each other in secret, but then slowly there secret gets out and tragedy starts as the Minbari side of the race starts to get nasty, then the Minbari will unleash the deadliest revenge a human can hold, and there is nothing that the Minbari can do to stop him, READ THE FANFICTION…

**Declaration of the story to all readers**

Technical terms and ideas may not follow the same principal of the TV Series and some differences may arise, most of the information contained in the story are purely fictional and are not dictated in anyway off the series.

This story does not infringe the right of the real actors or any member of the staff that produce the show, neither copyright, By reading the text you take full responsibility of your actions, and the author of the story has no liability of damage or problems with person or persons involved.

_Copyright Info_

Please note, this story does that intended to infringe the rights of copyright laws or anything in connection with them. I do ask however that if the story this copied, e.g. Fan fiction website, that the legal jargon and author's name is mentioned.

**Note From Author: - (Shane Ward)**

Thanks for taking time to read my story, although I'm no writer I have done my best to make sure that the contents it is readable and in reasonable condition.

If you have any comments or like the work I have done Feel free to E-mail me on my long term, lasting E-mail Address Kggf@hotmail.com (I look forward to hearing from you all.) I encourage all people that read this story to post a review.

On a further note I have also modified this chapter to make it a little bit better than the old one. Because the first chapter normally gives the reader first impressions on the entire story. I do ask that you bear in mind that this is my second story I have ever written.

**_Forbidden Love_**

**Chapter 1 (Love at first sight.)**

Babylon 5, a place of peace, a place of diplomacy, built to prevent mistakes from happening, the station is humanity's last hope for peace. Not built just for humans but the station is a safe haven for all species no matter what or who they are.

The Great War between the human's and the Minbari would open up a gateway for the future; two people from different races will come together and face the biggest challenge they will ever have to in their lives.

Babylon 5 is a complex infringe structure designed to suet all kinds of life forms and the technology behind this is vast. From communication systems to environmental controls a team of technicians are required to keep everything in working order. Part-time and full-time technicians all unite together to perform a similar goal, to keep the station running or they will all be out of a job.

A man can be seen standing in the hallway repairing some damage systems; his name indicated by his name badge is called James. Part-time station engineer and full Time security officer this individual tries his best to keep himself above water. Due to criminal activity he was called upon to do some repairs, but this pissed him off because he already repaired the damage the day before.

James: - "God damn Vandals, got nothing better to do but fuck things up," muttering under his breath, 

Short while after another engineer turns up, and relieves James of his duties only in time for him to start his shift as security.

Mr Garibaldi is working on some latest case that he prefer not to be working on, he hates nothing more than a petty scrabble between two people to devote his attention for more averse activities. Nothing gives him more pleasure then to grab the latest scum or relieve an annoying feeling that he gets when something is about to go wrong.

Walking into the office James stands to attention, not expecting too much just the usual update on the next status report or another assignment.

James: - "You wanted to see me sir?"

Garibaldi: - "Yes!" Getting his feet of the table and placing the pad on the top of the computer console. "I want you to head down to the casino and keep an eye on things, we have a few of the odd balls that arrived last weak and I don't want them causing any trouble."

James: - "Why didn't you just beep my communicator sir," James thought it would have been a lot more easy if Mr Garibaldi just contacted him on his link, but because he just blurred it out without thinking it would give Mr Garibaldi a reason to show his authority, but he reassures himself with an added comment, "It would have been a lot faster"

Garibaldi: - "I also wanted to give you this," He hands James a device or to be more precise a rubrics Cube. "I want you to figure that out, it took me few hours to do it and I wanted to see how long it takes you." then he displays a little smirk on his face.

James: - "Umm, Ok" then he starts to twist all the bits. Taking him about 30 to 40 seconds he finally slips the last one in place and throws the thing back at Garibaldi.

Garibaldi: - "Smart ass,!" baffled and puzzled he sits back down and stares at a rubrics Cube to try and figure out how James did it so fast, not before giving him a pissed off look.

Looking at the casino James scans the area for any signs of the troublemakers, spotting the usual, Londo betting all his credits and drinking himself silly, the standard amount of people playing and betting, but there seamed to be a little less people than usual, and "what's this" he says to him self, out of the shock of his life spots two male Minbari in the corner chatting away which seemed to be making fun about the activities in the casino and drinking. "They look like two warrior cast members, this may be trouble." thinking to him self. He keeps a close eye on them but glazing around doing his job he was sent to do.

Moments later he glanced back to the two Minbari but they disappeared, all he can see is a cleaner cleaning up the mess they left, which was only a few half filled glasses of something not alcoholic. Looking at the door he spots them eagerly sneaking out like they are up to something.

James:  - "What are they doing!" he rises to his feet not before drinking the last remaining contents of his ordered drink.

Barging through the door he hopes to spot the Minbari before they can get away, which seemed that they have succeeded, but looking the other direction James catches them disappearing.

Following the two Minbari James wonders to himself, "what are they up to?" Looking ahead of them he can see a faint figure disappearing off into the darkness. From what he can make out it appears to be another Minbari and pondering over the current mystery he decides that it would be a good idea to return to his post before Mr Garibaldi finds out. So reinserting his shock stick back into the holster he turns to head back to the casino.

He brace fully turns around and gets ready to head back to the casino but is interrupted by a scream from a young woman. He pauses suddenly to make sure it's not a false alarm. Hearing more screams and the word help, he immediately rushed to the direction pulling his shock stick out of his holder. Rushing around a corner nothing can prepare him for the scene he is about to witness, to this disbelief he could see two of the warrior cast Minbari attempting to unjust fully force themselves onto another. The young Minbari female from the religious cast can be seen calling out for help. One word went through his mind "fuck!" as it is his duty; he approaches and attempts to bring law and order to the situation.

James: - "What are you two doing?" speaking in a tone almost close to shouting in rage.

Minbari thug 1: - "This is none of your business Human, go away!" he returns the gesture by an evil glare.

Minbari thug 2: - "You have seen nothing here, go away and leave us to our business."

Minbari Woman: - "Help me Please!"

James: - "Seems to me that your business is intending to force yourself on this Minbari!"

Minbari thug 1: - "What if we are?"

James: - " well, well, that is called rape, which means that you two assholes are coming with me." He then passes on another comment, " you two are despicable and who the hell do you think you are. Well anyway, you two are coming with me." He shows his authority and personality to the two individuals by looking at them straight in the eyes and showing no fear, he also taps his shock stick on his hand hoping that this would intimidate them.

Minbari thug 2: - "You are dead…."

The two Minbari get up and attempt to grab James, but in a flash he moves to his left and dodges the first Minbari who smashes into the wall, he shocks the second leaving him out cold and the first Minbari stands there waving his hands about like he's getting ready and showing off, but James stands there saying to him self "What the fuck," getting tired he just shocks the Minbari putting him out cold. He restrains them making sure they cannot escape.

Talking in his COM he informs security that he has two thugs to throw in the brig, then he attends to the distressed Minbari female. Seeing her on the floor crying and scared he walks up to her and gets down to her level and tries to comfort her. Her clothes seemed in-tacked and not ripped. Wearing a full body covered blue garment and a top gold in colour with patterns and Minbari writing, it brought out her features quite nicely, which made her even more attractive then he has seen before. She seamed very young and from what he could understand she could be some kind of Acolyte from training school from her people. "Get a grip," he said to himself trying to get into the professional mood.

James: - "Miss You OK, I'm James, station security, you'll be OK now, don't worry." he speaks calmly and professionally not to distress her any more than she is, even her looks distracted James just for a moment before he can continue on reassuring her.

But that did not seem to work, the female Minbari was getting more and more distressed and uptight than ever before, she was starting to panic, her heart was beating faster and faster, and she felt really unsafe, apart from that, she was crying and muttering in a Minbari language which he could not interpret. He knew he had to do something fast. Thinking back at all the Minbari information he read in his spare time he thought of an Idea, He placed his hands on the head bone of the female Minbari and started to gently stroke down the bone to the ear, making sure not to unease her. Then he ran his fingers back up, getting closer to her to block the view of the two offenders, he also was telling her to calm down in a gentle tone, not to loud and quiet and he was there to help and that she was safe.

This seamed to work, her breathing started to slow down, she looked straight at him in amazement, which indicated to him that the idea he had seamed to be working. She looked straight into his eyes and he looked back, repeating the words softly and calmly to her. She then placed her hands on his arm, as a reaction, but he did not stop stroking her head bone. Something was happening but he could not understand what, his reading about the head bone was not all extensive, he fell asleep reading the documentation, but as long as it calmed her down, that was good for him. Last thing he wanted was an attractive alien having a heart attack on him or being distorted for the rest of her life.

Four security men barged in and James got up and directed them to the Two-warrior cast Minbari.

James: - "Throw these two in the brig, for attempted rape and give me a hand to help her to the medical bay." 

He went back to the female Minbari and helped her to her feet, and walked her to the medical bay. During the walk he did not know that the Minbari was looking at him, nor did the other security officer helping too, James can still feel her shaking a little and from time to time a touch of moisture from her body would catch his attention but he soon went back to escorting her.

The Minbari Female after being distraught was given a overwhelming love from the action that this man; Human gave her, it placed her body in a trance and made her fears go away and during this she opened up and let this stranger that was the only one that helped, into her and trusted, even getting attracted to in the process.

Unable to walk properly due to the ruff handling of the two Minbari that attacked her, they walked into the medical bay.

James, "Doctor, Over here!"

Then doctor Franklin got up from his desk and rushed over to the three people, James placed the Female Minbari down on the bed; then Franklin rushed up and attended to the female's injuries. 

Doctor Franklin: - "What happened?"

James:  - "She was almost attacked, …. Am forced upon, By two Minbari ammm.. Rape, Warrior cast I think." those words, those few simple words were like the most difficult explanation he can give because a simple thought of two Minbari attacking another for sex was just out of this world, and if he could not believe it how the hell would the doctor believe him.

Doctor Franklin: - "What? You must be crazy. Minbari don't attack there own especially rape!!!!"

James:  - "Hay I got it all on station security and have the culprits in the brig, I didn't believe it myself, until I saw it."

"That's not possible" Delenn suddenly said from the backgrounds of the room observing in the conversation, the arrival of the Minbari female caught her attention.

Delenn:  - "Minbari, will never do a hideous crime like this to there own people."

James: - "Miss you need to get your facts straight, I saw them attempting to rape her and if it wasn't for me they would have finished it." Delenn got angry as this human she never saw before talked to her in a cheeky and rude way. James not even noticing that it was Delenn, like it is unmissable, would not allow this woman to contradict him in that way especially when he went out of his way to protect her.

Then the Minbari female got up and confirmed the story. After hearing the side of the story Delenn immediately went to the security deck to see Garibaldi not before getting these words out to James, "I will talk to you later about your attitude."

James: -  "What? Who's she anyway?"

Doctor Franklin: - "That's Delenn!"

James: -  "Ambassador Delenn" Really he should already knew, I mean a human and Minbari Highbred, there's only one, but this whole excitement made him forget that fact.

Doctor Franklin: - "Yes!" then he turned to the Minbari Female, "What's your name?"

Minbari Female:  - "Lalena, my name is Lalena."

Doctor Franklin: - "OK Lalena, you have a slight bruising and some cuts but it's nothing we cant fix, you will need to stay here for us to do more checks" he said in his usual calm and quite voice. The he turned to James and confirmed if he was all rite, which he was.

James was ordered to see Garibaldi to explain his side of the story and to apologise to Delenn, which took time to get James to do, but was done. He vowed never to do that again. He was right she was wrong. 

During this time, he still had Lalena (The Minbari he saved) in his mind, all the time, is he falling for her? he confirmed to himself that he would never see her again, she is probably in Minbar by now and the chances of seeing that same female again was like winning the lottery. Several days passed and he did not see her again once during that time.

"James get your ass over here my old man!" a voice as heard across the zocalo. He knew the voice, clutching his try he went over to the table where a group of people from security officers to doc workers where all around chatting and eating anything cheep on the menu.

Fat Man: - " Yeah I was on the deck and this Narn came up and said he wanted this order today, I turned round and said he could stuff it, I have a schedule to keep ha, He did not like that, Haaaaaaaaa James my own mate How's things going with the Nut cracker then?" The fat man places his hand on James back giving it a pat but not known his strength. "I see Mr Garibaldi has got you apologising to ambassadors now, ha, that's a new step, I can see it now Ambassador James, ha, ha, it suits you…"

James then turns and replies to that nice little remark, "Very good, don't eat too many burgers or you might pop and give the cleaning crew a job."

The group have a go at throwing jokes to one and another, all dirty and some about other races.

"Do any of you know how sex is like with other races?" one man speaks trying to get the conversation going.

James: -  "You lot are unbelievable, I am eating, lets not talk about sex please…"

Fat man: - "Yer lets let him eat," and as a jolly response he does some disgusting gesture by using his body which is meant to put James of his food.

James: - "What are you doing?" James ponders a question over to fat man so he can understand precisely what he is trying to do. 

The conversation changes to marriage, and then it filters on down to marriage with other races before the subject of into inter-species marriages.

"Minbari, now that's a race, would you marry one of them like Sheridan will." One man asked, "I mean their females are Hot, Boy they are hot, but hard to chat up, first you need to know the language, pretty easy! then they are so dull you get board after a while."

Fat man: - "Haaaaa they are hot, But I like the NARN Females, nice and hard on other races they got fire too, just the way I like it" he grinned with a very big smile.

The conversation about other races and about the Minbari carries on for about 10 minuets before the end is near and the shifts for work creeps up on them.

James: -  "Well dating a Minbari, for the human site if no problem, as humans could not give a shit, well most of them, since the war we had with them, their are still some that will object, but 80% of the population could not care less" He then looks at fat man giving him that look as a joke.

Fat man:  - "Hay, I couldn't give a shit, I like Narns, you like Minbari, I don't care."

James: - "Hay, I did not say I like Minbari, I am just interested that's all," Then they all tease "Hay, It's true."

Fat man: - "I see you eying them up!"

James: - "Can I finish my speech?" they all edge him on. "OK, but for the Minbari side,…. All I can say is watch your-self, that is where shit happens. Highly religious and problems will come out of the woodwork." A weary silence falls on the group but it is interrupted when one of the men on the opposite side of the table starts to talk.

"James, that Minbari, over there, has been watching you since you got here…." James turn's and he gets the shock of his life when that Minbari female is Lalena, the female he saved from the attack. He quickly turns and gets nervous.

Fat man: - "Hay man you all right?"

James: - "That's the same female I saved from that attack I told you about. I thought I would never see her again."

Fat man: - "Well good luck to you man, well I have to go, somebody has to be down there to unload the ships, even if it is minimum wage. Don't wait up for me." 

James's friends all leave the table to carry on with their work, the only one left sitting at a table James cant help but take a quick glance at Lalena. Sitting at a table all by himself makes him feel a little out of place and finishing his meal he gets the courage to leave, but his courage is required to perform at test. If Lalena looks at him on the way out, that could indicate at she is interested. To James it was just a passing thought, so he just gets up and walks away but he passes Lalena's table. Passing the table James can't help but gets transfixed to Lalena sitting with her friends. Lalena lifts her head and looks into James's soft and gentle blue eyes, which causes James to do the same. Lalena's concentration gets diverted when one of her friends interrupts her. The question remains is who will act first?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note for chaper**

Got to love the Dreamweaver Word 2000 cleaner, removes a lot of crap. OK This chapter is just a little steamy, Altho I know nothing about this I think I have done a good job. Gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling when James and Lalena finaly kiss. Love it. Just got to love the Minbari :) Chaper 1 was fixed and changed a little for reader's that just skiped the first chapter. An update to the last chapter 2, I fixed one word! thanks goes to Judy for pointing it out :) let there are many more mistakes.!

**Chapter 2 **(Courtship)

Walking down the corridor walking onto the stairs to the next section of the hallway, he spots a faint figure in the distance, getting that strange felling like someone is following him he hid in a corner making sure he cannot be seen.

Lalena, making an excuse to leave her friends was going to make a move, she was nervous as hell because she could not tell if this man she had a thing for was interested or not, but she had to find out. Following him hoping to get him in an isolated area was the whole Idea, after all he is part of station security and they go all over the place. But she lost track of him.

James watched her gracefully walk past him, slowly, in a robe of some kind, wearing a full body white garment, a waistcoat top gold and black in patterns. This was real eye candy for him, but he was not distracted from his job in that matter, standing out of the shadow and approaching from behind. James places his hand on Lalena's shoulder, in response she quickly turns around. Lalena can feel his hand and this causes her to feel excited but also fear, as she does not know who it could be. She turns around and much to her delight the individual is James.

She secretly gets transfixed to this figure standing in front of her, all in a tight blue uniform, clean, tall, and relatively strong looking from his job and kind, she tries her best to hid her affections from him.

James: - "Lalena, It's good to see that you are well." Speaking to her in a professional way, putting his hands behind him trying to act like a gentleman in front of a lady.

James: - "I hope your incident a few days ago did not put you of any casual activities on this station."

Still a little stunned she manages to gather the courage to speak to him..

Lalena: - "Yes, It was kind of you to come to my aid that time, Can I ask you a Question?"

James: - "By all means, please" he then leads the way with Lalena following beside him.

Lalena: - "You where fast at answering my call for help, I was sure that any help would take time to come." She tries to say but not knowing all human words she paused at some parts to think.

James: - "I was in the area at the time following the two attackers, I spotted them in the Casino. I had my eyes on them, since Minbari rarely go to places like that it caught my attention."

They enter the gardens of the station. In the middle of the path, two benches stand, some rocks in the sand with a fast view of the station structure all around, Fields and Fields of plants and trees all around.

Lalena: - "Isn't this ……." Not knowing the word…

James: - "Wonderful?" Interrupting the silence

Lalena: - "Yes!" Looking around happy.

They both sit down on the bench together and James trying to keep his professional look on him and trying not to get distracted. They talk for a few minutes about common interests, James had some question about why she was wondering the area when she got attacked, and the conversation started to turn to there private lives, their where laughter and some touching during the time, as they started to show affection for one another. Not realising it the two got closer and closer to one another, several people and aliens walked past but none of them noticed this fact.

Theirs a silence James and Lalena's eyes locked onto each other, James can see straight into her eyes. Her blue highlights around the tips of her eyelids like all Minbari have drew his attention at first then he can see and feel the warmth of here soul, the kindness, strength, there was a connection. She was transfixed with him, his deep blue eyes and the noticeable eyebrows that she took for granted in a human took her attention further, she can also see the look of friendliness and pleasantness mixed with the warmth of his soul made her feel relaxed and calm Lalena know she was falling deeper and deeper for this human. Strange this did not upset her, energy was rushing through her body, and she could feel her lips starting to myosin, heat started to make her a little hot her skin started to colour. Before long something was about to happen.

The place was silent, apart from the ambient noise of the station and lifts, James started to loos control of his ability to hold on, being so close to Lalena he began to move closer to her face, and before long his lips where on hers, A surge of energy passed thought there lips and around their body, James started opening his mouth and causing Lalena to do the same, he instantly began tasting the sweet taste of her, he gently moved his tongue into her mouth and Lalena began got catch on, before long the two where masarging each others tongues. Lalena's tongue felt so smooth and silky, her mouth was very wet and fluids began to transfer freely between their mouths Lalena began to get into it and began to enjoy it even more when she watched other Minbari do the same in her lifetime, but it was different, the taste of him inside her mouth and the feel of his energy, the touch of his flesh and wet moist tongue, just made her fall into her own little world. Knowing that they where from different species added a little bit of excitement to the moment that could never be felt.

It was only for about 5 seconds, but James pulled back with amazement at what he had done. Taking advantage off this creature was a sure way of getting hanged and he was more than sure that Lalena would hate him. "A moment of lost self-control is all it took for the kiss" he said to himself, he immediately began to apologise for what he done, looking down then standing up slowly moved away.

James: - "Ho God Please forgive me, Sorry, Man! what have I done! I did not mean to take advantage of you, … sorry." He walked away with his head down, thinking, "My career is over, the Minbari, her parents will castrate me!"

Lalena tried to tell him that it was all right that she liked it very much but before she could speak he had gone, getting a little upset, she sat alone looking at the station.

Ass if there was some kind of connection, James could almost feel the aloneness in Lalena; he did not know what to make of it. But he did take note.

Sitting on the bench feeling alone, she began to think about the kiss James gave her, feeling upset she wished that James never left. But before long someone sat down beside her, she turned and it was James, he came back. Feeling the sorrow for Lalena and what he had done, James had to make sure she was ok. But Lalena was more than ok; she jumped up and hugged him in joy.

Lalena: - "You came back!"

James: - "I had to see if you where ok after I ….. Kissed you?"

Lalena: - "No one ever done that to me before, it was nice, why did you kiss me?"

James was stunned at the direct question, having nothing to say, he had to come up with something just think of a Minbari to come up with a question like that.

James: - "Amm, Sorry, I must have lost a little control over my self, I was taking away by the attractiveness and the soul of your very essence." Before James realised it, he blurred out those words, "that's it", he sad to him self, "she will slap you for that! Such a corny line. Even Mr Garibaldi or Sheridan can do better."

Lalena: - "Come with me!" She then got up and held James's hand. James then got up and they both ran out of the gardens as James managed to say, "Where are we going?"

Before long James was in a room, or more precise Lalena quarters.

James: - "Where are we…. Are we in your quarters?"

Lalena: - "Yes, we can get to know each other more better without people noticing, Minbari are forbidden to have any kind of relation ship with outsiders. If I am caught, I would get sent back to Minbar and Punished…"

James gently held, Lalena as she got a little upset about what she just said, reassuring her James made sure they nothing will happen.

A few days passed and the relationship between Lalena and James started to get more and more serious dating and running into each other improved the relationship more and more everyday, Lalena will still have to follow the tradition of her people, but the time was not yet. James know this and he wants everything to go perfect for himself and Lalena and he had to tread carefully, this is Minbari, their ways are different and messing it up would hurt him more then he can imaging. James was a little scared that he might pollute the purity in her heart if he pushed too hard, He never felt anything like this before, not even for his beloved cat, which got eaten by an alien in down below, which made him go ballistic, nearly killed the alien to for it.

Sitting in his quarters reading the next shift rotor and what needs fixing, the door chime rang 

James: - "Come in!" he said while eating a chocolate bar

Then Lalena walked in and jumped on him making him drop all his papers; normally he would find it an inconvenience but the soft warmish of this young very attractive female laid out on his lap, made him forget about what he was doing. Because she was only wearing a long dress, he could feel the flesh of her leg where his hand was placed. Holding her tight and kissing began to turn up the heat in his body, which Lalena could feel. With this she teased him on making it one of the many memorial moments in there relationship

They where both laying down on the bed, still fully clothed, they where not in the bed just on top, Lalena was crouched a little, and James was holding and laying on her back like two spoons together sideways. James did not want the moment to end, he could smell the sweet sense of Lalena and the feel of her body next to his gave him a relaxing feel, Lalena felt safe and secure with James holding onto her from behind, the touch of his body and the feel of his bodies energy mixing with hers, was like a grouped hum which could not be broken, the tickle of James touching here head bone, was invigorating to say the lest not to mention the warmth of his body, since Minbari have a slightly colder body temperature then humans, she felt really relaxed than ever before.

When James and Lalena stopped kissing they talked about there days activates and your general conversation even planning the next day keeping in mind to be careful not to get noticed by anyone.

Holding Lalena's hands James noticed a feature that he never saw in a Minbari before until now at such close contact. By this time Lalena woke to when James held her hand.

Lalena: - "What are you doing?"

James: - "Amm Nothing just savouring the moment."

Holding her hand out he gracefully said "I never noticed this in a Minbari before but the roots in your nails, they are blue. An attractive highlight I must say!" then Lalena turned around and held James and replayed "Yours are white." James touching Lalena's face then said "you have blue highlights in your eyelids, what other secrets do you have that I haven't noticed."

Lalena: - "That's for you to find out."

They carry on talking about each other's highlights which then dies down to them looking and holding each other. 

Then the silence was broken when Lalena spoke "Theirs a ritual that I must perform for this relationship to be perfect. Will you let me do it, I know your culture has nothing like this but it's something I must do"

James: - "Sure you can, I won't stop you from performing your ways, I have to expect that when I am involved with a Minbari, but I have I feeling I won't like it." He added the last part because he noticed the tone of Lalena voice seamed serous. "What could it be" James wondered, "What could be so important to get Lalena a little worried."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Note: - **"A little head of schedule but who cares, anyway this one is ummmmmmmmmmm, well let you decide." I feal like a real prat for getting a simple word called p**nis wrong. (Kicks himself)

_**CHAPTER WARNING: - **_

**Warning**, this chapter does contain **sexual explicit** material not suitable to people **under 13 and could be considered an R** rated metarial. The Material is** Italic** so if you do not wish to read the information then please **skip the section**.

**Chapter 3 **(3 Night Test)

Lalena turns around to face James in the face. James having no idea what's next, waits and trusts that what Lalena has to say will be good. The Feel of her body close to his indicates that it cannot be that bad or she probably would have gotten up.

Lalena:  - "Don't be like that" Giving him a graceful kiss on the cheek.

James:  - "Well, What do you have to tell me. I can take it like a man" jokily hinting on.

Lalena: - "Theirs an tradition amongst out people. When we choose a mate we watch them sleep for 3 nights to determine their true self. You see when you are asleep you display your true self and it's something I must do."

James: - "Yes, I figured as much, reading documents about your people indicated something like that." He holds her a little tighter. There is a good chance that James may fail this test, which would leave him devastated.

Lalena: - "Don't worry, you owe me 2 nights, I already watched you the first night we slept together" Speaking out to relive James's tension, she could feel by the extra pressure of his hands holding her.

James: - "and?"

Lalena: - "I am truly in love with you." She said them words from the depths of her soul.

When Lalena watched the first night she could see more than his true face, but his soul to. A brilliant light which is pure, not polluted with hate, grief of any of the normal human traits, just kind and gentleness, bright as the brightest light can be, she knew that this man; human was her soul mate. Even from sleeping James could sense what Lalena was doing, there seamed to be some kind of connection developing between the two, getting stronger and stronger each time they are together. Each kiss would bring them that much closer together and the hard thing is, the longer they are apart the feeling off lonely-ness and pain would start to settle in. This only happened once, during a long workload to the both of them, which caused them to be apart for a 2 days.

James: - "I love you too, more than you can possibly imagine." The word imagine confused Lalena, but the touch of his hand on the side of her face insured that it meant something deep down.

Then suddenly the motors of the door activated and someone marched in.

"James! James, Where are you…. Oppss, man sorry, "

James and Lalena startled got up, but James new the man that barged in, he cannot miss Fat Man.

James: -  "Do you have to march in without ringing the bell man!"

Fat Man: - "Hay man you know me, my finger does not fit that tinny button, are you two……… together?"

Lalena started to get worried, what would James's people think of him involved with a Minbari.

James: - "Ammm, well, It's not what you think……….! Shit, it is, it is, we are ….. together, please don't tell anyone" Making a plea to fat man.

Fat Man: -  "Sure man, listen" He then looks at the both of them "Could you hook me up with a Narn" then he grins to the both of them "Ha, only joking" then James interrupted.

James: - "What do you want?" changing the subject as fast as possible.

Fat Man: - "Umm, Yes the stations retro motors are making some kind of funny noise, you are ordered to take a look at it." He hands James the paperwork.

James:  - "That's it?"

Fat Man: - "Yep, I had nothing to do so I thought I would just hop by, but I can see you two are occupied, I better go, Miss, James, you two do make a great couple.. See ya." He then marches out grinning to him self, "James you have a Minbari mate, I thought you would." Mutters to himself making sure they don't overhear him.

Lalena was slightly started by Fat Mans reaction to there relation ship "He did not mind us together" she said to James

James: - "Of course not, he's a cool man. Little big! But cool." He then shouts out to the computer "Lock door."

01:00am falls onto the station, and James and Lalena are together in bed naked, Lalena looking at him, gave James a gentle kiss on the lips to send her approval of the second night was a success, the soft such of her lips, awakened James from his sleep.

James:  - "Guess I passed the second night then, aren't you breaking the rules sleeping in the same bed as me." still alittle sleepy but not too asleep to see Lalena on top of him looking down with a smile.

Lalena: - "Yes, but theirs no harm in bending the rules. As long as we don't make love the ritual is accepted." they kissed and together they gradually fall asleep.

Lalena awakens to the genital strokes of James hand up and down her back, feeling safe and enclosed with this embrace she feels every stroke and embraces them. James, feeling alive with the feel of Lalena naked skin to his, brought them closer then ever before, the feeling of touching each other with clothes was one thing but with skin to skin, nothing can explain it. He can feel every breath she takes, the beating of her heart, even the movements of her muscles. It is outstanding, never before did he feel something like that. Even sex was not on his mind something held that back, he just wanted to feel the touch of her and he wished the sensation would never go.

Back at work James stumbles upon Fat Man, he approaches James.

Fat Man: - "James, are you sure you know what you are doing?"

James: - "What do you mean" Grabbing his tools.

Fat Man: - "With the Minbari? If the Minbari catch you, they may kill you! What about her family."

James: - "As long as we keep it to our self's, there shouldn't be any problems, like I said before, most humans don't care, but I am more than determined to keep it away from the Minbari side. Should be easy she knows about the risks too."

Fat Man: - "OK, I just don't want to see anything happen to you to that's all, if you need anything, help or anything, just ask."

James: - "Thanks man, you are the best friend anyone could have."

Lalena can be seen standing in a group with her friends outside Delenn's Quarters; her closest friend is called Calafee slightly older and more mature, but Lalena always goes to her if any problems arise, and the same for Calafee, you could say they are closer than any friend can be. About 6 or 7 Minbari all standing in the hallway not knowing why they are standing their but they wait. For some reason Delenn called them all. It seamed that some high-class people from Minbar are about to talk with Delenn, and having Acolytes waiting was a sign of respect for high visiting people in case they where ever needed to serve

Then suddenly Delenn walked around the corner and summed Lalena to her presence in side her room, Lalena a little startled and afraid obliged and followed her into her quarters. "Does she know? What will happen now? How did they know? Is James ok? What will I do?" All kind of questions want through her mind as she followed Delenn leaving all her friends worried.

Delenn: - "You caused a little dilemma last nigh with your disappearance."

Lalena: - "What do you mean?"

Delenn: - "A few of your friends, went to your quarters and they could not get hold of you for some time, thinking that something might have happened they called me" Delenn seemed to be letting on more than she knew, but she kept it down to the minimum not to alienate the young Acolyte. Although she had no Idea that this young acolyte is in love with a human and seeing him secretly. 

Lalena was getting into a dilemma that she had to make a choice over, Minbari do not lie. How will she get around it? She was very clever in diverting questions away, and changing the subject without the other person knowing anything about it, then before they new it, the person asking the questions forgot all about what their original questions. Before long, Delenn was so much in a muddle she forgot all about what questions she was asking and didn't know if the question she wanted to ask was already answered. She managed to reshape the questions into something she had control over and knows exactly what to say. She even exsadurated some questions that she could not control. Before long all the questions started to fall into place and a good and valid reason for Lalena not being in her quarters came to her. But Lalena did not realise it, but one of the questions would put James right into the shit of things.

The day passes and Lalena quickly tries to contact James, she suddenly realises the mistake she made, but it was too late. Sheridan called upon James to his office, this could mean only one thing and ether he fucked up his work Majorley or his relationship with Lalena got out.

Sheridan working on the station status reports gets startled as James walks in and stands to attention in front of him on the other side of the desk.

James: - "You wanted to see me sir?" Almost shouting the words out.

Sheridan hesitant at first then responds to the question.

Sheridan: - "Yes, James. A situation has been brought to my attention, which is quite serous."

James: - "I do not understand sir, All my major work as been checked and double checked."

Sheridan: - "It's not your work, it's your private life, it has been brought to my attention that you may be involved with someone………. A Minbari." Searing at him with shock in his eyes.

James: - "I don't know what you mean sir." Speaking and knowing all to well what Sheridan means.

Then to make matters even worse, Delenn walks in with Lalena following.

Delenn: - "Lalena, He means. I believe you two have struck up a intermit relationship, which is forbidden for our people."

Lalena, then runs to James and holds him tight as there fears come to light, and even more terror comes to the room as Lalena Parents arrive and they are pissed. Lalena's Mother, who is middle aged and short as Minbari females go and graceful, wasn't very happy. The farther, tall, brisk, mean and had fire in his eyes was getting ready to kill James, Sheridan tried to calm the situation down but it was to late, The farther off Lalena Jumps for James then BANG………………            

James shoots out of his bed as do Lalena who seemed to have the same dream. They both held each other realising that it was all a fading dream, Lalena's farther was not on the station and they're secret was still safe for now. They lye back down and fall back to sleep getting ready for the next day ahead, something tells them that it will be OK.

James: - "That dream was close to realism as one can get, it seemed a little unbelievable I mean your parents cannot arrive that fast right?"

Lalena: - "No, but it was scary."

James: - "Glad it's only a dream. We better go before they discover us missing, then it won't be a dream."

They both head out there own way to carry on with their duties.

Lalena, meats with her friend Calafee bringing up the group of her friends to have there morning meal.

James can be seen across the Zocalo, with his friends, and Lalena could also be seen on the other side, they kept on looking at each other if they wanted to or not, they couldn't keep there eyes off each other. The thought of Lalena and the feel of her body and the sweat sound of her voice kept on going round and round in his mind, Lalena was doing the same, somewhat excited about the last night before they can be true partners according to her tradition.

Unaware that Lennier is watching from the Zocalo overhead just viewing the area, Lennier notices the behaviour off James which made him concentrate harder on James "Am, he looks like he is in love with someone, I see pure love in his eyes, who is the person?" Lennier then looks around to find his partner, figuring it should be a human he looks at all the human females, but to no avail. "This does not make since he mutters to him self, who is he looking at?" Just resting his eye, he spots a group of Minbari, and one of them seems to have her eyes fixed to someone, he then looks at the table of humans then at James, he looks back, and begins to put the puzzle together, "Oh no, not a Minbari I better keep this to myself." Lennier then walks off the bridge not before James spotted him moving off.

Not thinking much of it he looks back, but keeps Lennier deep in his mind as a warning, just in case Lennier did see something, he can point it back to the day and time so he can make something up if Lennier questions him.

The day passes and so does the night, James has happily passed the Minbari test, even better than Lalena had thought. The next night approaches James and Lalena are sitting on the floor opposite each other, Lalena is performing some kind of ritual to celebrate there everlasting relationship, after that James gets out a box, long and black with a gold seal around it.

Inside are two necklaces joined together with a heart, James opens the box and gives half side of the necklace to Lalena, who accepts the gift.

James: - "This necklace represents our love, both parts are designed to fit the other perfectly, so when we are together the two can come together signing together our love and my love to you." James places one part of the necklace around Lalena's neck and Lalena does the same to James.

James and Lalena begin to kiss, then passions run high, higher than before or even more powerful than they ever felt before, it's an overpowering power then they began slowly undressing each other, feeling each other and slowly memorising every sensation, then they get between the sheets. 

_Totally naked James begins feeling every part of Lalena and her face. The body and breasts feels like this is the time to make love to this amazing creature. James penis got hard as it can get and it is throbbing, and Lalena knew it, feeling it hard and solid on her she opened up her vagina and it instantly became wet and soft. Before long James moved his throbbing penis to the entrance of the soft, wet silky vagina and slowly inserted it making sure not to distress her, it is their first attempt at making love in their lives. Hearing Lalena moan in pleasure and clearly loving it he moved his penis deeper and deeper, penetrating several muscle areas inside her vagina. It was not a simple slide in as he thought it might be but several. His penis went through several muscle areas that holds the passage shut, but relaxed his penis went deeper and deeper, passing the last muscle line in her which felt like it was closed, penetrating it his top part of his penis glided into fluid something never felt before._

_Kissing and holding each other before long the two began sweating, slowly James began moving his penis in and out of her, the muscles inside her began moving to, stroking the penis, it seamed like Lalena is having a orgasm, but going on for a while it can't be. Not caring about it, it all added to the sensation even when he did not move his penis the vagina did all the work, it seemed that the moving and stroking of the muscles was giving Lalena a lot of pleasure. That and the increased liquids being transferred between each other's mouths, every thing from one was being passed to the other even the sweat._

_On several occasion James thought that he would explode inside her, but Lalena kept him holding on, the pleasure was getting stronger and stronger, even James is starting to find it to much for him._

_Before long an hour passed, and the pleasure threshold for the human was starting to break but he loved every minute of it. But suddenly Lalena was building up for an Orgasm her vagina got a little tight and he could feel her holding it in tight with sweat dripping all over, and then Lalena explodes taking James alone with her squeezing each other, James makes sure not to harm her but the amount of pleasure released in the orgasm is enormous, every pulse shook his body, even James could feel the muscles in the vagina clenching, with each orgasm Lalena had._

_Not moving both of them where totality out of energy, unable to move they just lye there holding each other, She can feel his fluids that he released inside her. James can smell the body odour of Lalena in her sweat, sweet and pleasant he can also feel and smell it on himself also, but before long they both fell asleep._

**Chapter 4** due soon, Chapter is called **Secrets Always Escapes** (I personally love this chapter.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Note: - **Ummmm, what a great chapter, the idea for this chapter came from Star Trek Voyager Episode 4.9 I think. So see if you can spot it. I had to rewrite this chapter section several times, because I had no idea how to release there little secret James and Lalena has. So hope you enjoy it. Reviews Please..... 

**Chapter 4 **(Secrets Always Escapes)

Another day came on the station, but this day was not like another for James, after a night that he cannot forget this was a new day in a new life, something he will never forget.

James full of energy rushed down the corridors of the station, when he got to his destination, or to meat his friends he slip up a little and smacked into the wall, "Ouch.."

Fat man: - "Ha, ha, you should know better than to run, Lucky them boxes are there…."

Looking happy and pleased the group noticed a change in his attitude and the way he looked at things, Fat Man new the reason but the rest had no idea. After dodging a few odd questions James needs to get back to work, getting slowly back into the role of security, but every memory of Lalena was still in his mind, it was the only thing he can think about. His thoughts were not possessive like the first days of their relationship. Things started to get more manageable and ideas started to settle down. Lalena's friends could also see a change in her, happier then ever before for an Acolyte. She two can recall every minute of the night they had, and cannot wait to see James again.

Back at the Zocalo James and fat man are sitting at a table discussing.

Fat Man: - "So I take it you two have done it then?"

James: - "What?"

Fat Man: - "Had sex?"

James: - "Man Isn't that a little direct?"

Fat Man: - "Hay, you cant get a more legit question than that! So did you? ."

James: - "Sex is such a hard word, I say! We made love and it was outstanding, it was more then sex listen I can't explain it. It's something for one person to have and not share with others."

Fat Man: - "You do realise that you will have to tell the rest of your friends about your mate, I mean striking up a relationship with a Minbari is some fucking damn hard work!"

"Who Struck up a relationship with a Minbari" before long James and Fat Man did not notice that the rest of the group came back "Yes who? You James? Man you! Brilliant", "How the hell did you do it, I tried chatting up a Minbari, All I got was nothing but a blank stare!" before long the whole group came back and started chatting and congratulating James on his new partner. "We must see her, bring her down sometime, it will be nice to have you mate here and you can tell us your story!"

James: - "I will if she wants to sometime."

"So how was it like?" one man asking and looking at him with a glaring eye, James asks what is he on about, "Having sex with a Minbari"

James: - "You lot are unbelievable, look I have to go, got security duties, and something tells me this will not be an easy shift." James then got up and headed out, still thinking about the question the man asked. He can't answer a question like that, that would be tempting fate.

Before long James walked past Lennier and signs that his little secrets are starting to swindle out, but how much?

Lennier: - "Could I disturb you for a word?"

James: - "Sure sir how can I help you?" thinking nothing too bad, probably some trouble next door, or a friendly request.

Lennier: - "Your name is James?" Speaking calm and easy.

James: - "Yes." Still thinking nothing of it, but wondering how Lennier got his name, but then suddenly realising he is wearing his name badge and security officers can have there name picked from the computer when needed, "Must be something important" James speaks to him self.

Lennier: - "I have noticed that you have a relationship with one of my people, I strongly advise you to reconsider you decision for the sake of your people and ours"

A wave of anger slowly engulfed James, but he managed to say one sentence before….

James: - "Are you the only one that knows about us?"

Lennier: - "Yes!" Not knowing the meaning to the question, but before he knew it, James grabbed hold of Lennier and pinned him to the wall, Lennier glared into his eyes but all he can see is nothing but a dark terrifying void never seen in a human before, Lennier tried to free himself but failed. James setting off his shock stick spoke to him in a calm and collective voice only inches from Lennier's face.

James: - "Leave it be, Leave here and speak too no one about this, Leave it alone, Trust me your race cannot comprehend darkest area off the human soul when love this deep comes into it. You don't want to" with that he released Lennier and walked off calming back down. Lennier stunned at the action of this man followed his good advice and left it alone.

Two years pass on Babylon 5, and the relationship between James and Lalena are at an unprecedented high, no human and Minbari ever showed love this powerful then these two. Roomers of a Minbari and a Human together have been spreading but as rumours go no one axially believe it, sure some people have caught them in the act either kissing or holding each other, but since they are only seen by one or two people and most of them from other species they tend to forget or don't care.

Managing to workaround there schedules Lalena and James managed to have a day together. Their idea is to pinch a ship and head out to the next star system to see a once in a lifetime experience together; their main problem is getting a ship.

Fat Man: - "OK, James I have hacked into the station's records and placed a Minbari transport to leave and then dock with the station today, Delenn will not notice the ship missing for two days Lalena is the official pilot as she's Minbari, so hide somewhere and don't get seen. So you should be OK, be careful out there."

James: - "Thanks man, I own you!"

Fat Man: - "Don't you know it." Taking a bite on a burger.

Lalena:  - "How did you get access to this ship?" both James and Lalena sneaking onto the ship.

James: - "Fat Man helped out, you can thank him later!" then he follows in behind keeping an eye out for anyone looking.

Clearing the ship for launch and confirming with the station, the ship heads for the jump gate and out of the area.

Lalena: - "In Valens name where are we going?"

James:  - "Just head for these co-ordinance and you will see, you will love it, trust me"

Before long they arrived out of the jump gate and into the void of space. The transport carried on moving deeper and deeper into the coldness of space. Inside the transport, Lalena is getting a little concerned and excited but not frightened "I can't see anything?" But then, when Lalena began to look at James in the face the inside of the craft lit up with a warm glow. They both looked outside through the window and saw the most amazing display of lights around, green, white, yellow, purple, all colours of the spectrum dancing around. They can see some kind of life form swimming in the light as they pass though it,

James: - "See I thought you might like it."

Lalena: -  "I never seen anything like this, this is beautiful. How did you know this was here? What is it?"

James: - "Don't question it, just marvel it's beauty, like I am looking at your beauty…" James looked into Lalena's eyes, looking at her blue highlights in her eyelids and then he begins to look around her face. Like magnets they hold each other and began to kiss passionately.

Four hours pass and after sleeping together, the pair begin to dress themselves.

James: - "I can't believe we made love in Delenn's ship, she will be so pissed"

Lalena: - "You started it, I just….." Chuckling and holding James's hands.

James: - "Yes! You just…" before he can get the last word out Lalena's lips suddenly covered his mouth preventing him from speaking.

James: - "We better get back, they are expecting us back or you back with this ship soon." With that Lalena gets back to the controls and heads back to the jump gate leaving the nebular of dancing lights and creatures behind.

The Sleek transport glides gracefully in space to its destination carrying James and Lalena but they are not alone in the vast wilderness of space.

James can see Lalena steering the craft. Looking at her James slowly became obsessed with her beauty and grace from this life form, never has he been so lucky to have such a creature involved in his life at a personal level. His concentration was quickly diverted when a little red light appeared on the control board.

James: - "What's that?" Pointing to the little light on the console "Shit, we are being followed by something big."

James: - "Good thing you taught me how to fly this thing, hang on I will try to lose them."

James got up and sat in front of the controls, and turned the ship to see what is following them. To his horror and sitting back he saw it.

James: - "What are they doing out here? This is not good not good, we cannot allow them to catch us"

Lalena: - "We can't out run a Minbar Space Cruiser" After saying the words, the ship under auto control starts heading for the cruiser, James immediately switched off the function and steered the ship away.

The Minbari cruiser then started to communicate to them through the communication's system, which James and Lalena ignored

James: - "Man, what else can go wrong?" tempting fate. But then the cruiser engages its tractor beam on the transport and leads it in. James open fires on the cruiser and damages the tractor emitters and swings the transport around and heads for the asteroid field near by in chance to evade capture.

James: - "If I understand this correctly, they would have scanned the ship, seen one human and one Minbari and I don't think they will be thinking that we are out for a picnic."

Hiding in the shadows of an asteroid the transport did not seem to be picked up by the Passing cruiser. Hiding for about 20 minuets and scanning around James was unable to detect the cruiser around, he then made a calculated risk and dashed the transport to the jump gate. They can see the gate in the distance, setting in the jump gate co-ordinance and preparing for the jump, they did not notice the towering gleaming and overwhelmingly large Minbari cruiser following behind. Then suddenly there was a small blast from the cruiser, which disabled the transports engines and caused the transport to role out of control towards the gate. Before long the cruiser reengaged it's tractor beam on the craft and began to real it in to the docking bay.

Lalena: - "What do we do now James?" searing at him in an upset way, knowing the worst is about to happen.

James: - "I would suggest hide, but I don't think that will work, Lalena no matter what happens I will always love you and I will find you." After he said that the doors sprung open and four Minbari wearing black garments rushed in, grabbing James "All right, All right, I'm coming" holding his hands up with a defiant look in his face, just before he was wrenched out the door, he looked at Lalena who was being escorted out.

Sitting on a bench and tapping his hands, James shot up when the hiss of the doors opened, then Lalena is escorted in. Lalena ran over to James and held him as tight as she can and James did the same. They fear the worst, James cannot believe that they got caught and Lalena is worrying about their future together.

James: - "Don't worry Lalena I am here."

Lalena: - "I don't know what will happen!"

James:  - "I don't know, One thing still puzzles me, how did they know where to find us?"

Then the door opened and Delenn walked in, "Because I told them where you might be. I am very disappointed in you two for taking my ship for a joyride." Then James interrupted with a joke.

James: - "I can order a new one from Maxbrine Industries for 2500 credits" Delenn looked at him. Then James got serous and asked the question "What's going to happen to us?"

Delenn then sat down looking at the floor and then the couple "Your relationship has caused a little difficulties amongst our people, we are on our way back to Babylon 5 where there are many question about your relationship and the future of it."

Delenn: - "As difficulties come you two have caused the most between us. Our clans back home are arguing over this matter as we speak. No Minbari has ever taken an outsider as lover or mate and this could destabilise the warrior cast and religious not to mention the objections from Lalena's clan."

James: - "Now hold on, no one will dictate the future of our relationship, no one in Valen's name, heaven and hell or the universe will dictate or tell us if we can be together. We chose this; we will go through the problems together. You should know better Delenn" James looking at Delenn, hinting her relationship with Sheridan.

Delenn: - "I have no doubt that Lalena's parents will be notified by now I hope you two know what you are doing." With that Delenn walked out of their room leaving a mist of silence as the door closes.

Lalena and James are in there own quarters back on Babylon 5 getting their things together. Then there is a knock on James door.

James: - "It's open… Come in" Looking at the door, seeing Sheridan walk in he stood up to authority.

Sheridan:  - "Thanks for letting me in, if I remember correctly Lalena is that girl you saved from that incident about two years ago?"

James: - "Yes she is."

Sheridan: - "You do know that you have broken several regulations about interspecies relations in earth force, I am simply amazed that you kept this a secret all this time. Sure their where rumours but I never thought it would be you two."

James: - "Commander, I could not care less about the regulations and rules, I am in love with Lalena if I am away from her for more than a day, my stomach feels like it's being wrenched out, I can't think straight and my world starts to fall apart, I think of here everyday and I yearn for her touch, no rules or regulations will split us up.

Sheridan: - "You are aware that your actions will cause some problems with the Minbari."

James: - "Yes I know, I wish there was some kind of way to disappear from all of this. Once in my life I have an angel and I fear I might loose her. How did you manage it Sheridan"

Sheridan: - "I don't really know, I think Delenn kept the Minbari side of things to her self, I never got involved. I have heard nothing from her family and their rituals they perform, man aren't they something."

James: - "Tell me about it, you know, to have a simple meal in the Minbari tradition, it took us two hours to eat." The subject changes slightly but the reminisce of the original one still stands "But I would not trade it in for anything." speaking sincerely in his last sentence.

James: - "You know I think there is something more, I feel so closer to Lalena that I can't explain it. I can almost feel Lalena and the mood she is in; happy, sad I have no idea what it is but I know she can feel me too and I know that nothing in this universe will pull us apart."

Sheridan: - "Well, I hope you are right, you will need all the help you can get, remember we had a war with these people and they don't forget things fast. You also have to remember that it is forbidden for them to have outside relationships with any outsiders."

James: - "It's a little late we have been together for two years but in time I am sure things will work themselves out, anyway I must go, Lalena is expecting me." Then they leave his quarters and James heads down the hall with Sheridan heading the other way but before they went off into the distance James asks Sheridan a question. "Sheridan, The roots on Lalena fingernails have turned a green, you don't know what that means do you."

Sheridan: - "Amm sorry I don't, she probably painted them or something." With that he turned and walked off answering a message on his link.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Note: -** I scrounged and had time to finish this chapter ahead of schedule so have fun, OK it's a little climax but the next chapter is in a mess and I need to sort it out, Ummmm Good chapter too.

**Chapter 5 (Complex Circumcises)**

In the quarters of Lalena, Delenn explains the problems that are caused with her relation ship with the human and explains that continuing the relationship will be hard.

Delenn: - "I just had a communication from your parents and they are on their way. They are not happy with you Lalena. Not only your parents but your clan will have something to say."

Lalena: - "Delenn, I love this human with every part of my soul, and I know he loves me to. We kept this a secret because James knew this would happen." She gets up from sitting and walks over to the window.

Delenn: - "How long have you hindered this secret?"

Lalena: - "Over two years now."

Delenn: - "Two years! You kept this for two years and told no one?" looking surprised as she stood up and walked over to her. "Lalena I don't know how to say this but they might forbid you to see this human."

Lalena: - "The problem has grown more complex now" she turns and looks Delenn in the eyes, Delenn can see that she is holding an even more and bigger secret than she is putting on.

Delenn: - "What are you saying?" Lalena turns and walks to the other side of the room with her back to Delenn

Lalena: - "James has no knowledge of my secret also, I fear this could cause more sever problems." Delenn moves over to Lalena in a bid to find out her secret.

Delenn: - "It's not my position to demand but if this news you are holding is serous then you must tell me!"

Then the chimes on the door ring. Lalena allows permission for the person to enter and to the surprise of Delenn, Lennier walks in

Lennier: - "umm, Delenn, sorry I was not expecting you here."

Delenn: - "Lennier, what are you doing here?"

Lennier: - "I was hoping to see James, I am hoping for an audience with him about the current situation."

Delenn: - "You knew about this?"

Lennier: - "I'm afraid so two years, James insisted me to keep quiet so I complied."

Then James walked in holding a robe of some kind then he looked bewildered at the two guests in the room.

James: - "It looks like a Minbari convention here, I've brought you your robe Lalena from the cleaners." Lalena stood up and took and robe into her room. James stood there thinking, "what's been going on. Have they been trying to convince Lalena to split up" but deep down he knows she will never do that.

But unknown to them a ship appeared out of the jump gate along side Babylon 5. Down on the docking bay a group of Minbari appeared and they are not happy, this indeed was Lalena's family and from appearances there seamed to be from two different casts. Lalena mother is one of the religious cast and her further is one of the warrior cast, Delenn could see a big problem arising when she went to great them. Never before has something so serous come between a Human and a Minbari.

"Greetings and welcome to Babylon 5" Delenn performed the usual meeting ritual.

Delenn: - "You must be Slaaeil and Delumm the parents of Lalena"

Slaaeil: - "It's a pleasure to see you Delenn" she gracefully replies but was interrupted by her partner

Delumm: - "It all very well the pleasantries but I wish to see our daughter, I've come to point her in the right direction with this madness and to get rid of that Human!"

Back at Lalena quarters Lalena is in the other room getting ready to meat her parents and not liking every moment of it.

Lennier: - "I can't stress the severity of your situation, as you well know Lalena farther is warrior cast, and Lalena mother is religious." then James interrupted

James: - "Yes but from my understanding Lalena farther is not her biological farther. Her original farther was religious but when he passed on her mother remarried later on in time which could provide some kind of loop hole."

Lennier: - "Loop hole, I don't understand."

James: - "Loop holes, amm a way out of a situation or something to make the situation go your way, something tricky but demonstrated many times in human culture. For instance if I understand this correctly Lalena is religious cast because of her mother and father's marriage before her farther passed on. Remarrying should not change this. It also opens a window for debate or something."

Lennier: - "I don't think it will be right to do this!"

James: - "I'm sorry, but when it come to the survival for this relationship I will use every resource or trick I know, nothing will pull us apart as long as I live. We have been together for two years it's not going to stop now!"

Meanwhile, Delenn had the daunting task of calming down Delumm Sheridan sitting the opposite of the room tried to keep out of the debate as long as possible before being dragged into it.

Delenn: - "We cannot interfere with the love of other people no matter what species they are, we must follow the calling of your children's heart, you should know this better."

Delumm: - "Yes but he his human, not even from our same race, how can you justify this"

Sheridan: - "They are living their own lives, we have no right to interfere and chose if they can or cant be together."

Delumm: - "Shut up human you do not know our ways. Your race goes around and corrupts other worlds and there believes, if you ask me we should have wiped your race out long ago."

Sheridan: - "Now wait a minute!" standing up almost shouting at Delumm.

Delumm: - "No Human, what are you going to say? That this was just a misunderstanding and you did not meant for my daughter and this human to be lovers, like on the battle of the line when you all started the war by shooting first, and you!!!!! Sheridan, Star Killer! I should kill you where you stand"

Sheridan: - "You want to take a hit at me then come on, but you listen, and you listen good and tell everyone that questions it again, I had no choice in that matter it was WAR! That cruiser came for us, it was us or it. The Black star did not turn and leave us, no, it was out to murder us we did what we had to do to survive. Disabling our ships was not enough for your race, no you lot had to come and finish the job. That is coward ness!!!"

The tension in the room reached an all time high as Deleumm got up and was ready to hit Sheridan, but Sheridan was ready to do the same.

Slaaeil: - "All of you stop it, Stop it" Slaaeil then runs out of the room upset over the incident with Delumm following.

Delumm: - "I'm sorry my love, things got out of hand."

Slaaeil: - "You always have to be so hard on other people, I know this problem is causing big problems back at home but lets not get out of control."

The day passed and the heat began to calm down for now and James could be seen walking back to Lalena's quarters. He opened the door not paying much attention and looking at his card making sure all the parts are still in working order for his next shift. He looked up and saw a room full of Minbari all looking at him, about 5 all in robes which seamed to be from the family, with Delenn and Lalena clearly seen with them. James heart began to beat faster as his nerves started to settle in "this must be here family she was talking about." He said to himself. Lalena got up and went over to James holding his hand

Lalena: - "Family, this is James."

There was a moment of silence, suddenly everyone stood up and left, leaving Delenn and Lalena behind.

James: - "Amm, What just happened?"

Delenn: - "It appears they no longer want Lalena in their family and they branded her an outcast."

James: - "That's not right. I'll be right back." James turns and heads out of the door to find the mother of Lalena.

Delenn tries to stop him but it is too late, he vanished around the corner.

Moments later James spots a familiar figure looking out of the window. James approaches and looks out the other window beside her, they both look out of the window together.

James: - "Why have you done this to Lalena?"

Slaaeil: - "She has damaged our family and cast, she's now classed as an outcast and all ties are cut off, I'm sorry it's Delumm decision"

James: - "I believed the Minbari to be an intelligent race, only to do something like this makes them lover than any life form I have ever seen, I am very disappointed in you for choosing such a disgrace decision on such a well being such as Lalena. Lalena is the most amazing life form I have come across in my life, I could live a thousand lifetimes and not meat someone like her. I do thank you for bringing this magnificent creature into existence but I do not condone the treatment you are giving her. If you must punish someone then punish me, not Lalena, she is too fragile to accept this." James turns to Slaaeil while saying the last sentence. Slaaeil was in shock, no human has ever described a Minbari like that before and this brought an overwhelming doubt into Slaaeil mind.

James bows his head to Slaaeil "if our species meat under better circumstances than I'm sure things might be a bit different, but the fact still remains, I love Lalena more than anyone could possibly imagine, She's in my heart and in my soul and I would gladly give my life to save hers. If there was another word that describes a feeling more than love than I would from the depths of my heart but I can't but we don't have that word. You and your family may abandon her but she still has someone and that's me!"

With that James turned and walked away but saying these last words to her "I will chat to Delumm tell him to look for me, I am looking for him." The rest of Slaaeil family that where hiding in the crowds looking all rushed to her, the few words that James spoke about Lalena started to soak into her mind.

James walked back into Lalena quarters.

James: - "I have spoken to your mother and she has told me what they have done."

Delenn Interrupted: - "I told you this would be hard, I tried to speak to them but nothing I said could change there decision."

James: - "Cutting off her ties to her family and branding her an outcast, I am very disappointed in the Minbari, I thought your race was a mature and advanced race, in fact it is just as worse as human, even worse to condone treatment like this."

Delenn then got angry and lashed out at James "Now you listen to me, you are the one that started this don't start branding our race, we have rules to prevent things like" but suddenly Lalena shouted out and demanded "Delenn and Lennier GET OUT"

With that Delenn looked at Lalena in shock but obeyed her wishes and the two left, after they left Lalena went over to James and held him tight.

James: - "I'm sorry Lalena I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you."

Lalena: - "Why can't they just go away."

James: - "I suppose this is some kind of crossroads for our two races. Don't worry I will be here always, they wont split us up."

The next day came and this time James's nerves will be tested to the limit, it's time to meat the step farther of Lalena. Knowing were Lalena family quarters are James walked up to the door and opened it, without chiming the door or knocking he just walked in, immediately the whole family looked at him, James immediately spoke.

James: - "I'm her to talk to Delumm now and in private."

Delumm: - "You Human have no right to come in here making demands!"

James: - "I don't care, you and me need a talk!!! NOW. We will settle this now" James stood right up to Delumm face showing no fear, James eyes looked straight into Delumm's it seamed a matter of time before one of them would lash out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Note: - ** I have done my best to make sure this chapter is spelt correctly and I have also ran the chapter through ViaVoice and it also bought up some interesting errors that I would have never found. I see that the reviews are coming in nice and slowly but keep them coming.

**Chapter 6 (Minbari Colour Highlights)**

Delumm ordered everyone out of the room while James and Delumm have their talk.

James: - "Why did you come here?"

Delumm: - "I came to this place to take her back, you have polluted my daughters life and it's time to put some sense into her."

James: - "Your daughter, your daughter! she is not your daughter by family blood and the condition you set upon her is unjust, I demand you change it. Branding her an outcast is one thing but cutting her from her family is another, you have a problem you take it out with ME!"

Then James gets even closer having leverage over Delumm

James: - "You see, your actions upon this is unjust, the blood farther of Lalena can only make the joint decision with the mother, not you. I demand you change this, or I will send a report to your clan informing them of your actions. I am sure they will find it quite interesting."

James: - "I am not normally like this but you are beginning to really piss me off."

Delumm: - "Why, I should rip your head of for that" then James interrupted him

James: - "Well you can bring it on any time, someone needs to place you down to your level mate, you are riving high too much."

With that Delumm grabs hold of James in a fit of range, James moves back slightly and punched Delumm in the face making him release his grip. Delumm sweeps James's legs and causes him to fall to the floor, but James spins round hitting Delumm in the stomach causing him to fall backwards. James gets back to his feet only to be welcomed by a punch from Delumm. James punches Delumm four times in the stomach then twice in the face. Delumm then grabs James and throws him to the other side of the room knocking down tables and Minbari decoration. James tries to come up from behind but he gets head butted by Delumm using his head bone, stumbling back then getting hit by a pole Delumm grabbed hold off, James manages to grab another pole and starts swinging it. They beat the poles together at high speed, James getting a shot in the stomach, and then before Delumm knows it, James takes his legs out causing him to fall to the floor where he is pinned by James holding the pole at his face.

Out of breath James manages to speak to Delumm.

James: - "You fight well, now listen to me I want you to think long and hard about what you're doing, I will do everything in my power to keep this relationship alive. I don't like seeing Lalena upset over this, show a little compassion if you have any!" With that James leaves.

Lalena arguing with her mother in her quarters was about to release the biggest secret that she was holding from her family and James.

Delenn returned to Lalena's quarters to organise things between there families. The news has also hit the Minbari home world, and the cast family of Lalena's got in contact with Delenn. But little does Delenn and everyone know is that there clan is preparing a deadly plan to demonstrate to the Minbari people of the wrongness of getting into a relationship with outsiders.

Slaaeil: - "I know this human loves you dearly and you too, but our clan will want to know if this is justified or not. They will want to know why you have done this."

Delenn spots that Lalena is hiding her hands from view, she starts to wonder why. Keeping a close eye on them she finds the reason why. "They are green!" she inadvertently mutters out catching the attention of Slaaeil, which in turn she stands to her feet

Slaaeil: - "What is?"

But Lalena realises what Delenn is talking about and immediately runs out of her quarters realising that this will cause more trouble then ever.

James walking back from the medical deck after his injuries from Delumm runs into Lalena running towards him.

James: - "Wow, where are you going, what's wrong?"

Before Lalena can speak she faints on to the floor. James instantly feels something's wrong, he grabs hold of Lalena a little upset but he than shouts out for assistance at the top off his voice. Holding Lalena on the floor he contacts Doctor Franklin on his Link "DOCKTOR GET DOWN HERE NOW, LALENA, THEIRS SOMEHTING WRONG WITH HER!"

In the medical bay the doctor performs his usual scans on Lalena with James and her mother standing worried. James continually holds Lalena's hand hoping to get some kind of response.

Franklin: - "Amm, I see the problem, High blood pressure, Calcium seams to be low," he said as he passes the scanner over Lalena's head trying to determine the problem. Franklin then goes lower down the body to the chest "Umm that's strange" then he moves lower down and scans Lalena stomach. "Holy! I found the problem. This is amazing" Franklin then looking excited, calls for more tests and the information he gathered to be analysed.

James: - "What is, what's wrong with her Doctor?"

Franklin: - "I never seen anything like this before, it's a totally different genetic make-up then Delenn is, how can this be?"

James: - "What is it!!" James voice rising louder!

Franklin: - "She's Pregnant!"

Then Lalena wakes up to see shock on James's face and her mothers.

James not shocked at first but the news has not settled in "Pregnant, is that all!" then suddenly the news reached his brain and suddenly he shouts out in an over joist mood "Holy Shit, She's pregnant" he then drops to his knees to her level "I'm, going to be a farther" with that he suddenly realises that his life's goal has been achieved, but not only that but this once in a lifetime creature that he loves so dearly will have his child, and the child will be part of him and Lalena. It's a dream come true, James could not come up with a single word to express his happiness and this was a once in a lifetime experience.

James speaks in a soft and gentle voice to Lalena lying on the bed who woke up by James's excitement "Hi there, why didn't you tell me you where pregnant."

James looking at Lalena's eyes suddenly notices that the blue highlights slowly began to change green.

James: - "What's that? Doctor I think something's wrong, her eye lids are changing colour." He began to panic a little.

Lalena: - "Don't worry James, the highlights on my eyes and nails change colour in Minbari when they are pregnant" then Lalena got interrupted by the doctor.

Franklin: - "Really I did not know that!" making a note of it in his notepad he's holding.

Franklin: - "This is truly amazing, the makeup of the child is unlike anything I have seen before."

James: - "There's nothing wrong is there."

Franklin: - "No, No, better to be more precise. Look" Then he turns on the view screen next to the couple "This child you two have conceived is amazing in medical terms, it's bone structure is twice as strong and any Minbari and human put together, heart liver and all other organs are five times better and more resilient then anything I have seen and from what I can see this child has one amazing immune system. It's not fully developed so I will have to perform more tests but" Then the Doctor was interrupted by James.

James: - "Now wait a second, our child will not be subjected to experiments, I will not allow it."

Franklin: - "No, No Nothing like that, I will only gather information when the child comes in for check ups, we need to make sure that nothing goes wrong, remember this is one complex life form. The DNA it self contains Human and Minbari genetic makeup."

James: - "Hang on, I thought Minbari and Human can't reproduce."

Franklin: - "I thought so two, but no real experiments have not been done like this before, I guess this proves it. "

Then the subject suddenly changes when Lalena looks up to find her mother but she has disappeared "Where's my mother" she questions the doctor and James.

James: - "I don't know, she was here. Listen you better rest, I will see if I can find her."

Lalena then lies back down on the bed as James gives his final word to the doctor just as he makes it to the door, "No prodding her Doctor."

James shortly stumbles along Slaaeil standing in the hallway; James slowly walks up beside her.

James: - "Are you OK. I know this must be a big shock for you and all." then suddenly he was gracefully interrupted.

Slaaeil: - "In all my life I wanted my daughter to be happy and free, now I fear that is all going to change, this child you two will have will cause more trouble between us."

James: - "I don't see how, I have no loss of respect for you or your family, Lalena is someone I love dearly and now we will have children together, something I never thought possible. It would be better if Lalena's family were there to. Sure it will be hard because off our two races difficulties in the past but nothing comes easy in this universe, nothing good is easy." Then James placed his hand on Slaaeil arm "Just give us a chance that's all I ask." Then he turns and heads back to the medical room.

Back at the med lab Lalena is fit to sit up with the doctor doing more tests.

Franklin: - "Well everything seems ok, I suggest you take it easy and watch what you eat. Here!" then the doctor pulls out a form with things she should eat and not, to keep them both in top shape.

Franklin: - "This diet should keep you in top condition." Then James interrupts.

James: -  "You not giving her those health food papers are you?"

Franklin: - "It's all to keep her in good shape. James could I have a word with you?"

James then complies with the doctor's request but still wondering what his inquiries might be about.

Franklin: - "I know all of this is a shock to you but I must insist that you keep an close eye on her, the Human and Minbari hybrid Lalena is carrying will drain a lot of energy from her and you will be needed to make sure nothing goes wrong. This is a big responsibility."

James: - "I know, Man isn't this amazing, I feel like I can run from one end of the station to the other."

Franklin: - "Well, the rest is up to you, I have studying to do on all this information, there are a lot of interest in you two now."

But little does Franklin and James know that there is too much interest. Back on the Minbari home world a discussion is taking place within Lalena's clan. The debate starts to heat up and something is bound to happen.

Minbari clan member 1: -  " This whole incident is unjust, a stop to this must happen now before it all gets out of hand."

Minbari clan member 2: - "What kind of example are Lalena and this Human doing, we as a people already have one problem with Sheridan and Delenn and we must not allow our rules of our society to be broken."

Minbari clan Leader: - "The rules are set to protect our people from outside interference and from these two incidences an example will have to be made or a mockery of our race will be made with Minbari choosing whatever race they see fit, this must stop now!!"

Minbari clan member 1: -  "But how will we accomplish this, from reports about Lalena and the Human they have been lovers for two years, I do not believe they will separate!"

Minbari clan Leader: - "Then we will have to force the issue and make an example."

Minbari clan member 2: - "And who will do this?"

Minbari clan Leader: - "I will, I am the leader of the clan and I must set an example for all Minbari, it is my responsibility for our world."

Minbari clan member 3: - "What will you do?"

Minbari clan Leader: - "The most regrettable thing we of a race can ever do, but it is necessary and nothing else can be done. If we allow this to carry on then we will loose the purity of our race. The interference must stop with the life termination of Lalena!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter note:**- Well I finally found the manuscript, and I am also dumping up two more chapters. I did run this chapter through ViaVoice and it did bring up some interesting errors which I would have never found. 

Anyway I hope you will enjoy these two chapters and please give me some feedback and tell me if the chapters 6, 7 and 8 and that this spelling and grammar have improved a little bit, because of the new software I am using.

**Chapter 7 (All Comes To An End)**

Back at James's apartment, James is sitting on the chair with Lalena laying over him and being braced by James's hand.

James: - "You know green makes you look more distinguished for a Minbari!"

Lalena: - "What are you saying?" jokily covering James's mouth with her hand.

James: - "I'm not saying anything. I did not say anything then and I'm not saying anything now!"

Lalena then lets of a giggle, as she knows that James is quoting a line Ducat said far back in Minbari history.

James: - "What have I ever done to deserve you?" he whispers to her as he feels every surface of Lalena's face not to mention the feel of her laying over him at the same time. James could not be helped but be taken away by Lalena's looks and sweet sensation she is giving him.

Lalena: - "All you have done is love me, when I look into your eyes I can't help but be moved by your undivided love, no one has ever done the things you have done for me." she then gives James a gentle and passionate kiss on the lips.

James: -  "I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You are the light I have been looking for all my life." James spoke the words even deeper from the depths of his soul but from a region deep within his essence of existence. With that a small tier crept out of James's eye and ran down his face. Lalena touches the tier and removes it from his face.

Lalena: - "Why are you crying?" Feeling a confusion of the current situation, "have I done something to upset him" she puzzles herself.

James: - "No I am not crying, I am just Happy! More than happy."

The chiming of the door then interrupts the pleasant atmosphere.

James: - "Yes!"

The doors open and a young Minbari previously seen at the beginning of the situation when Lalena's parents first arrived on the station, walked into the room.

Lalena: - "Hi, Belemma! What brings you here?"

Belemma: - "Our mother has agreed not to cut your ties to the family, but your cast status still remains and outcast. Sorry our mother did all she can. Our family will also be leaving soon heading back to Minbar."  


Belemma standing there is looking a little out of place, seeing her sister in the arms of a human brought a strange feeling to her and curiosity!

Belemma: - "Lalena, What's that like?" them words just blurred out before she could stop her self, her curiosity took the better of her.

Lalena: - "Belemma! I don't believe you! Go back to your quarters! If farther heard you say that, he would space you!"

Belemma then rushed out of James's quarters not saying a word but having the look of a small child that has been up to some mischief, quickly disappearing out of site.

James: - " I can't believe that just happened, Well! What's it like lying there!" James looking deep into her eyes passes on the curious comment.

The Glimmer of light starts to be shrouded in darkness as a new force begins to show its face in the lives of James and Lalena that could only mean one thing, and it is not signifying anything good.

The Jump gate opens and a Minbari Flyer appears and docks with the station. It could be described as the devils chariot arriving to do a terrible deed and unleash a chain of events that will forever changed the lives off Lalena and James.

Appearing from the docking bay the leader of Lalena's clan can be seen approaching a security officer. He hands over his identity card to be allowed on to conduct his unjust and thought-provoking mission.

Security: - "Well Drola'amalon, are you here for a long stay or just for short business!"

Drola'amalon: - "Just some urgent business."

Security: - "Off course sir, well all appears to be in order, have a pleasant say on Babylon 5."

Drola'amalon then takes back his card and walks off to finish his business and leave ASAP.

Drola'amalon can be seen scanning the station trying to hunt down Lalena, several hours pass and finally he has a direct location to find her. Lalena is heading back to her quarters to get belongings ready to see her parents off the next day before life should return to normal. All the petty misunderstandings has settled down and being let back into the family clan was all she really wanted. Being branded an outcast did not have any real meaning to her because she has James and nothing will pull her away.

Walking down the decks Lalena's attention is distracted when someone shouts out her name. Lalena turns around to the calling and is greeted by a figure in black holding an energy weapon at her. In a split second fear engulfs Lalena, "I am going to be killed!" she shouts in her mind, then suddenly everything slows down and a flash from the weapon is seen. The beam slowly travels through the air and hits Lalena in the stomach. The pain was overwhelming; she can feel her insides sizzling with the blast and air filling the hole. Lalena braces the wound with her hand but to be greeted with another blast in the leg and another in the arm. She falls to the floor crying in pain and hearing the footsteps of Drola'amalon running away.

Lalena can feel nothing but pain and she could tell instantly that the child she was carrying got injured, but the child will not survive without the mother in full health. The Highlights on Lalena began to change to black and her skin began turning pale. The pain got too much and she passed out. The loss of blood started to fill the hallway getting the attention of a nearby security officer who evidently called the Doctor.

Panic rushed through the med lab as the doctor tried franticly to save the life of Lalena. Minutes later Sheridan and Delenn rushed to the med lab as do Garibaldi, Questions started to arise about what happened and Sheridan ordered the station to be locked down, but it was too late. Drola'amalon flyer can be seen heading through the jump gate.

Delenn: - "This is a disgrace, my people will not tolerate this individual that done this, we know a Minbari done this he was seen leaving with a weapon, the killing of a Minbari is one thing but to murder a Minbari carrying a child, it is the lowest form of disgrace our society have ever come across and is one of our highest laws. Not even a member of the warrior cast will ever kill a pregnant and defenceless Minbari."

Garibaldi: - "Someone will have to tell James what happened!" with that Sheridan and Delenn all looked at Garibaldi. Then Garibaldi looks at them right back with the look that says, "I'm not going to tell him." with the fear of what might happen. It's pretty obvious who will have to inform James of the news.

Delenn and Sheridan can see James working on an electrical device in the main hallway of the station, which did not happen to be filled with too many people. His concentration is diverted by the touch of Delenns hand.

From one of the doors entering the main hallway James can be seen in the middle, Sheridan on the right and Delenn on the left. A few seconds pass as Delenn and Sheridan tell James the terrible news. James can be seen almost falling to the floor like someone had removed his legs, immediately Delenn and Sheridan grabbed hold of him.

The news said to James is like someone just ripped his soul right out his body, his heart began to race, breathing stopped and every part of his body seized, his legs gave way with no support. James had to see Lalena and his legs jerked back into action and he rushed into panic mode to get to the medical deck, struggling at first to get a grip on the floor he manages to pull himself together and began running back to the medical deck bulldozing anyone that got in his way.

James rushed into the med lab where he can see Lalena lying on the table. Tears started to appear from his eyes as he went over to Lalena, the doctor regrettably said that there is nothing he can do to save her life, the damage is so severe and she may not live for more than several minuets. Such harsh words but the doctor tried to explain it in the best way possible not to cause any more grief then there is already.

James held Lalena's hand, tears can be seen falling from his face, a momentarily relapse his concentration skewered his judgment of what he's thinking and speaking, the thought of seeing Lalena lying there on the Medical bed was too much for him to grasp. This beautiful creature he is having a relationship with, this being that will have his child is about to be no more. Thoughts, thoughts, thought, that's all that went through James's head, "Why would anyone do this?" He said to him self as he approached Lalena." Lalena, don't die please don't I am here, you are safe now." this soft and gentle voice from James persuaded Lalena to open her eyes and she looked right at James. James could see the light in her eyes slowly beginning to fade away. He held onto her tight and tried to pass some of his energy to her, as if some miracle could allow this to happen, but nothing happened.

Lalena then spoke to him asking him not to let go that she was afraid to die and James assured her that she would be fine and that he would never leave her side. But all he tried to do would not stop the inevitable.

Lalena: - "James…. Please don't let me die, I don't want too, I want to be with you!"

James: - "You won't I am here I won't let you, I love you too much to let you go." But no matter how much he assured her, James could feel her grip weakening and Lalena soul and light energy fading away. 

Lalena manages to say one last word before she passes away, "I love you I will always be with you."

James: - "I love you too, please don't go, I need you," her grip on his hand releases which tells James unconsciously that she has passed on, James gets even more upset and shouts in the air. He then looks back at her, James is not thinking straight now, the shock off all this has messed him up in the mind too much.

James: - "You can't die, you can't, Minbari can't die, they last longer, they are stronger, you can't die." James looks at Lalena again "Please wake up I am here, you don't need to sleep anymore, I am here, please wake up, what will I do without you, Please Lalena wake up, Please I will do anything. Doctor please do something!" James then looks at the doctor "You must do something please I will do anything."

Franklin: - "Sorry, I have tried everything."

James: - "She can't, so fragile, she must be alive she is Minbari, she's young." Reality begins to settle down and the news has reached Lalena's parents who then rush into the medical bay throwing James out not before Delumm says some words, "You human have killed, James get out!"

Sheridan then strongly objects to the handling of James and confronts Delumm, with some gentle persuasion to him Delumm allows James to stay.

At the end of the day, no one will have any idea how much James is hurting, his soul mate has just been taken from him, an empty void has risen, there is no love at all. All he can feel is tremendous grief that cannot be measured.

Back at James's quarters the chimes on the door ring but there is no answer. They ring again and still no answer. Then the door opens and Sheridan being accompanied by Delenn walk in. The place almost resembles some dark dungeon, a dark and musty feel came to the room also and a presence of a grief-stricken individual that desperately needs some attention can be felt in the room.

Sheridan: - "James, James, Lights!"

The lights slowly came on displaying the condition of the room, which amazingly appear to be in good condition despite circumstances but still a little messy.

Delenn: - "James are you here?" Delenn then walks and spots a figure in the shadows under the sidewall table; she looks closer and discovers James.

Delenn: - "Sheridan I've found him, oh no,"

Under their sidewall table James can be seen curled up in a little ball holding on to a peace of garment that once belonged to Lalena, he can't think or do anything. His world has been blown to bits and there is nothing that can be done. All he wants is to be left alone. His grief has completely engulfed him. Not caring what happens to him he just wants to lye there and die, so he can be with his beloved Lalena.

Sheridan: - "It's been 2 days and no one has seen him, James come on, come on, out of there"

James just lay their motionless like a small kitten that was scarred for it's life and did not know what to do.

Sheridan: - "We better get doctor Franklin here"

Back at the medical bay James just sat on the seat looking into the wilderness of nothing, resiting all the memories he had off Lalena and pondering over what he should do next. He keeps on asking himself why did they do this? Why would they kill one of there own people? This didn't make any sense. Anger and revenge slowly began to seep in, every piece of information he knew will now be used to hunt down and bring to justice this individual that done this, and his Justice is not to be handing him over to the police or security but his own personal and private execution. After all someone has to pay for the killing of Lalena, why does she have to die and this other individual getaway with it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter note: -** I got a love this chapter, like the way James has a new attitude towards the Minbari when he plots his revenge. OK may seem a little silly but it does sound good. This chapter will evidently lead to the last chapter which has quite a change in it. 

Like it, don't like it, it's just a little story I made up in my spare time, and when I've got nothing to do at work.

**Chapter 8 (Hunt has began Drola'Amalon)**

Grief stricken James remains perched upon the medical bed thinking over reasons why the Minbari would do such a crime and working out how he will overcome this tragedy. Revenge is all he can think about at this precise moment, which is something James would never have even considered in his lifetime, but this particular incident with the one he loves changed all that.

The normal duties of Med Lab still carried on that particular day, patients still come and go with the inside of note of Shaal Mayan who was getting the home-guard stamp removed from her forehead. She spotted James sitting over the other side of the room and instantly knew who he is and so she approached him.

Shaal Mayan: - "Are you James?" all she got back is a blank stare, cold, no meaning but she got a response from him nevertheless.

Shaal Mayan: - "I knew Lalena as a friend because we're from the same clan, I morn for you loss as well as I for my loss of a friend. I know she loved you dearly and you loved her dearly too" but then James interrupted with a brump tone.

James: - "LOVED! I still love her. Have you got any idea the pain I am going through, the thought of her dieing in my arms and there was fuck all I could do about it. Do you know what it's like seeing the very essence of the one you love so dearly slowly disappear into the blackness of a void? I should have been there to protect her, I failed, I let her get injured and then die" the last lines came out in tears as James broke out "I failed to protect her and our child, why can't it be me? Why can't he take me on? It would have been fair. Not like this….."

Shaal Mayan: - "Your love grows deep and it will give you strength, you will feel great pain as all life forms that love each other will do. This will not be easy but you do have friends to help you through it." she places her hands behind her back in some kind of ritual respect for him.

James: - "Why does this have to happen to me, why! I love her so dearly, I…. I…. I'm sorry I got to go I will need to discover something."

Delenn: - "And what is that James?" overhearing the conversation as Delenn and Sheridan approaches James.

James: - "Too find out who done this!!!!" then he walks out the door to start his OWN AND PERSONAL INVESTIGATION.

Blackness engulfs James's quarters as he works on several projects to help him in his cause to find justice; unsure with himself he carries on making custom made programs and doing some illegal modifications to the systems on the station.

A few hours pass and James heads for Mr garibaldi's office. "No one around" he says to himself, so with that he goes to his console and requests the recordings of the hallway, as he knows hallways and corridors in sectors like that have been monitored due to the recent criminal activities.

Computer: - "Please input security code."

James: - "I'll give you security code how's this" then he types on the keypad which activates one of his custom made programs which starts to hack into the computer.

Computer: - "Code accepted. Accessing video footage of current date and time."

Running through the video footage, nothing can be seen just aliens and humans walking through the corridor but then Lalena walks into view and a man appears in the far corner of the screen which forms into an outline of a Minbari which confirms Delenns story.

Watching the footage on Lalena being murdered made him a little upset but he paused the footage on the individual, which showed a good presentation of him. Immediately he orders the computer to run an identity check on the Minbari.

Seconds pass and the computer finds a match, after printing the information onto paper he heads out of the office leaving everything in perfect condition making sure not to tip off Mr Garibaldi.

Moments later Mr Garibaldi appears around the corner and casually strides into his office. Taking a quick glance at his office he can feel that he may have had a visitor, thinking about the current circumstances involving James he orders the computer to bring up the last information that was accessed, praying that his suspicions are only suspicions. Looking at the screen Garibaldi's eyes opened wide and he immediately contacted Sheridan on his link, "Sheridan we may have a big problem! I'm heading for the med lab stay there"

Garibaldi rushes into the med lab praying that James did not leave, but Garibaldi knows all too well that James isn't in the Med Lab but is right now hunting the individual that killed Lalena.

Garibaldi: - "Is James here?"

Franklin: - "No he left a while ago."

Garibaldi: - "Shit!"

Sheridan: - "Why?" 

Garibaldi: - "I think he's gone to hunt down the Minbari that killed Lalena and if I know him that is exactly what he'll be doing. Not only that but the Changeling Net we confiscated from the Minbari that tried to kill Kosh? Well it's missing!"

Sheridan: - "We better apprehend him before he does something we all will regret."

But then suddenly the computer began to sound a warning siren..

Computer Voice: - "WARNING please hold on to the nearest support structure close to the floor, Gravity systems will be going offline in 20 seconds…" and the computer interpreted this in all languages. Looking around everyone on the station started to panic and hold on to anything they can, meanwhile James managed to confiscate a flyer and is getting ready to take off, the chaos provided the perfect cover.

Sheridan: - "What the hell!" he speaks getting up. 

Computer voice: - "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 Retro motors offline, Gravity systems off line for 60 seconds, please remain close to the floor to reduce injury when systems reset." With that everyone started to float around the station as the rotation systems started to slow down, not only the stations rotational systems went off line but the communications also. Before long James opened the outer and inner doors of the station and took the flyer out, with preset programs embedded into the jump gate control centre the gate opened and the flyer disappeared.

James went over to the two black bags he brought into the flyer with him, not only that but his appearance has also changed. James took it upon himself to change his uniform before he continued on with his crusade, after all he wants him self to look the part before he comes face-to-face with the individual that murdered his lover. He had to make sure that the clothes he is wearing would put across some kind of message off his current state of mind. James thought that putting his leather jacket and jeans with a few other bits and pieces including a pair of shades would definitely make the Minbari think twice about approaching him.

Not to mention this clothes but he needed to have the hardware to back up his needs so he pulled one large modified machine gun from the bag and a another smaller bag that is equipped with a bullet belt inside a metal track from the bag to the gun, he then pulled two hand guns and placed them into their holders. James pulled more gear from the bag to help him in his cause.

Following a Minbari cruiser in the distance he calls for assistance pretending to be a Minbari in distress. The cruiser turns and tractors the flyer in. One the flyer is in the bay he pulls out a canister from one of the two bags. Putting on his shades he throws the canister out side the door, Immediately there is a flash and a shockwave which starts to engulf all the decks on the ship knocking all the Minbari out one by one as the wave penetrates each deck. James also knows the risks, any Minbari asleep or having there eyes closed will be unaffected so he grabs the machine gun and heads for the command deck, he got that particular information from some miscellaneous sections on the internet and Lalenas teachings.

Inserting a data crystal into the main port of the cruiser his hacker programs begin to download and take over the ship, the ship then heads for Minbar. James still had the task of hunting down the man responsible for Lalenas death, suddenly one of the Minbari wake up saying something in a language he did not understand. Not caring he just grabs the gun and shoots her. "Stay asleep!" he mutters scanning the database for a possible address or means of finding the man.

The ship jumps out of hyperspace and orbits Minbar, the auto programs downloaded automatically create the illusion for the Minbari on the surface so he could have some time searching for Lalena's killer without being interrupted.

His time is cut short when thirteen white stars from the alliance appeared, Delenn and Sheridan immediately communicate with James and alerts Minbar that be cruiser is under out side control and there is possible danger.

Delenn: - "You must stop now, what you are doing is jeopardising everything earth has done. You could start a war," then Sheridan interrupts. "James you are ordered to hand over that vessel now," then he puts a sympathetic voice on in one last bid to turn James around. "Listen this will not bring Lalena back, come on don't do this!"

James: - "It's too late!" then he talks to the cruisers computer, which as been modified to understand English.

James: - "Computer, target all vessels using X and Y targeting systems using multi-lock and disable all vessels."

Within 5 seconds all the weapon systems on the cruiser open fire and disable all 13 ships in the area. the improve targeting systems James created proved to be an overwhelming advantage of the Minbari ever got this software, this seems the weapons were advanced but it did not have the software to back it up or there current targeting systems worked slightly differently which made them a little slower, but James could not give a damn about this at the moment.

James: - "Computer, When I am off ship delete all modifications and restore all software from backup." James then leaves the bridge and walks down to the flyer.

Meeting several Minbari resistances on the way back to the docking bay and turning the wrong way during in his travels, he finally reaches his destination and flies the flyer out and down to the planet.

The news about James quickly reached Drola'Amalon who is talking in another meeting with his cast members and a few other Minbari, they know that the situation is getting hotter and that a human is hunting down Drola'Amalon.

Minbari 1: - "You do understand that you have killed a Minbari with child. What example where you setting, you have made things worse for our clan now. The Minbari people will not tolerate this behaviour you should have check first or not have killed her at all, what where you thinking." The Minbari was starting to show his anger at Drola'Amalon.

Drola'Amalon: - "I had no knowledge of the pregnancy, what I done was for the benefit of our people, we need to stop all of this from getting out of control. I had to do what I needed to do."

After Drola'Amalon finished his last words James appeared in the same building and he reluctantly heads towards his destination. Shooting anybody that gets in his way, he walked onto the lift to the floor where the debate is taking place. Standing firm in the lift he removed his shades and just held his machine gun. A young Minbari girl can be seen looking at him in amazement, she has never seen a human before and standing next to one was a real honour, she had no Idea what he was up to. James showed no emotion on the lift, just stood there holding the gun and getting ready for what's ahead.

The doors opened and five Minbari all shot at James, all that could be heard is loud electrical bangs as the beams hit James. James still stood without a mark on him the only thing that can be seen is smoke coming from his burned clothes, the five Minbari stood their in amazement that this human survived direct shots from there guns. James lifted his machine gun and shot the lot putting them out cold. James walked off the lift and headed towards the debate leaving the little girl looking over the Minbari asleep on the floor, James turns around and assures the young girl that they are only asleep for a little time. The last thing James wants is to have a distressed girl on his mind.

The Minbari cast group will need to set some kind of punishment for Drola'Amalons actions because off the crime he has committed cannot go unpunished, the majority of them still cannot believe the disgrace he has bought to their clan and evidently the entire cast.

Several small minutes passed with the group arguing with each other, still unaware of James walking ever closer towards them.

Minbari 1: - "This is despicable, you will need to be punished!!"

Then a billowing sound can be heard as James walks in on them all holding a PPG to Drola'Amalon's head.

James: - "Let me deal with that!!!!!"

Out stood this tall figure, in a black leather top, wearing jeans, and this arm reaching right out towards Drola'Amalon brought the feeling of inevitability to him, all the other Minbari slowly backed away when they can see that this human is out for one thing and one thing only.


	9. Chapter 9 Ending

**Chapter 9 (Catch 22)**

Standing their holding a PPG to Drola'Amalon head brings out a weary silence from the group of Minbari. Drola'Amalon looking into James's eyes cannot see any sign of him lowing his weapon and the stability of killing was slowly creeping away. Not to mention the puzzle ness and the ability of how this human got on to their home world without being detected, when the White Star warned them.

James approached ever closer to Drola'Amalon in a bid to get a more direct and clearer shot, Drola'Amalon stood there with hundreds of thoughts going through his mind. "Will this human kill me? What have I done? No he will not," he can tell that his death is inevitable because humans have such a violent nature and his crime well Merit no mercy from him, other Minbari in the group can also sense this from James.

James: - "Why, Why did you kill her," James grabbed hold of Drola'Amalon and pinned him to the wall hoping to force a reasonable and overwhelming reason for him doing this, but no matter what he would say James would not back away from his revenge.

James: - "I thought Minbari do not kill Minbari, let alone one that is pregnant with a child, YOU FUCK!!!!" with the outburst of the last sentence he threw Drola'Amalon across the room and held his PPG back at him. His finger slowly squeezed onto the trigger, no fear, no remorse, all he wanted to do is kill that asshole that extinguished the life of Lalena with no thought of his actions.

"Stop!" then a billowing voice screamed from the background that caught James's attention. From the mist of the darkness John Sheridan and Delenn with a group of Minbari from security rushed in.

Sheridan: - "James you do not want to do this, let these people take care of him in their own laws and ways, he won't get away with what he's done."

James: - "Laws, Laws where was Minbari laws when Lalena was being killed," recurring thoughts of Lalena and the footage of her being killed brought James to his knees in grief, his grip on the PPG slowly became erratic, James looked at Drola'Amalon and the gun slowly re-establishes its contact with him. Enormous feelings are telling James to pull the trigger and blow that motherfuckers head clean off.

Delenn: - "Would Lalena want you to do this, would she condone this behaviour for her own sake think about what Lalena would want." Pleading with James not to commit this crime that could start a major incident and that could lead to some damage to Lalena's clan.

James: - "Lalena was the perfect being I have ever seen and the one I always searched my life for, a dream come true, And this asshole killed her for what, Why did you do it, I want to know before I…. I kill you….." Getting upset and crying he pleas for one more question, "Why did you do it?"

Sheridan: - "Please James, give me the weapon! Come on, we will take it from here, if you kill him he will be getting away with what he has done without punishment, come on!"

A war started to wage in James mind, trying to ascertain a good and valid reason for killing him got a little harder and harder, if he killed him then he would be getting away with it, if he let him live then he can face his punishment. But Lalena is still dead and recurring thoughts of her began to filter out any spark of humanity he may have.

James: - "No, No," Regaining his target on Drola'Amalon, "She had the right to live and have a family, to love, to prosper, to grow with me! And he, he took it away and my love, Why should he be allowed to live when Lalena is dead. It's not right."

All the other Minbari watched in disbelieve as this human is fighting for the right of his love and the right for punishment, they knew that humans will just kill but this holdback is something new. News of this stalemate screamed through the city like wildfire all wanting to know what will happen. Will this human kill the Minbari responsible for Lalena's death.

Drola'Amalon finally spoke up in a last bid hoping to save his life, by now he knows that this human is serous and they may be nothing to stop him, "I did it, for our clan, these relationships between human's and Minbari must stop before they get out of control, I am sorry, I had no Idea she was with child, I would have never gone through with it, I feel….. I feel terrible for my crime!"

That comment which Drola'Amalon said was so cold and so unbelievable that he was better of saying nothing at all, that cold and a relentless comment mealy insulted him.

Footsteps can be heard approaching the group and the stalemate situation, then a soft voice bellows out from the darkness.

"James, I know Lalena and I know this is not what she wants, if you kill him you will only damage the purity of her soul and the soul of your child, revenge is not the action to take no matter how tempting it is, let him live and face his punishment, it is the right way." Everyone all looked into the darkness to see where the voices came from, slowly the shadows revealed a Minbari and they soon knew who the individual is, then walking out of the shadows Shaal Mayan walked slowly up to James in a bit to take the weapon.

Shaal Mayan: - "Please give me the weapon!" she slowly walks up and kneels down to James.

James steers at Drola'Amalon, what is he to do? Holding the gun, his finger applies pressure to the trigger and the weapon discharges blasts at Drola'Amalon. Drola'Amalon clenches his eyes in fear and prepares for the pain of the blasts. Everyone backs up as the bolts fly across the room towards Drola'Amalon, a large disappointment flew through Sheridan and Delenn's mind as he discharges the weapon but taking a second look at the situation, the disappointment is soon replaced with shock and disbelief.

Drola'Amalon can hear nothing, 6 shots passed and there was no pain, he opened his eyes and found that James misfired and it missed him. Feeling beaten and upset over the whole incident he reluctantly hands over the weapon and falls to his knees on the floor.

James: - "I want Lalena back, I cant go on with out her, why, why, why!" he then gets up and smacks Drola'Amalon in the face. Security then grabs hold of Drola'Amalon and are about to take him away, but James blurs out these lasts words to him. "I have arranged for some Soul hunters to arrive and collect your soul when you die from natural causes, this is my gift to you. Even this is not adequate punishment for Lalena but it will have to do. God have mercy on your soul!!!"

James: - "I need some air, please let me be alone!" James then walks out of the room to the outside area.

An Minbari guard then asks James a question, "We shot you, how did you survive through it"

James then opens his jacket and shows a metal grided mesh: - "Electrical shielding suet, all earth engineers that deal with high voltages has one, it earth's any electrical discharge, even weapon fire." Then he turns and walks out.

Delenn and Sheridan then begin to praise Shaal Mayan for her bravery and vigilance in such danger and also getting through to James, but then Sheridan suddenly has a bad thought!

Sheridan: - "Where's James!"

Shaal Mayan: - "He's gone outside to get air, why?"

Sheridan: - "None of you understand humans, he's gone to commit suicide!!" he then runs out to the area where James was last seen.

They all rush out on to the bridge and can see James standing over the edge looking down into the black void under the crystal bridge.

James takes in the view of the dark blue sky and clouds, the crystal gleaming of the buildings reflect different shades of lights through the air and the gliding ships flowing through the city offer a peaceful grace.

James: - "It's outstanding isn't it, the lights, crystal buildings. Who would know that the Minbari could build all this?"

Sheridan: - "Why don't you come over the to this side James, you might fall."

James smiles to the humour that Sheridan said, his whole idea is to plunge over the side and he is afraid James might fall over.

James turns to Sheridan and the group, "Lalena is all I lived for, not having her is, killing me, I have too much love for her, I need to be with her. Theirs nothing more I can do, the pain is to great, I hope you lot will never have to experience the pain of someone, being in love with a Minbari is a hole different love altogether, stronger and more physical, I must be with her. I miss her too much. Life is precious Delenn and Sheridan, Don't waste it."

He then releases his grip of the railing and falls back, the group all lean forward to grab hold of him but they are too late, Feeling the air flowing through his body and the kindness of the sky he awaits his meeting with his loved one, smaller and smaller the opening becomes as he falls into the cassim deeper and deeper, then suddenly all goes white. 

Shudders of sparks and electrical lightning bolts is all that he can see, then suddenly blackness, "Am I dead?" he says to him self.

Then a females voice can be heard in the background, "No you're not dead, I just pulled you out of time. This will all become clear in a matter of minutes."

But before James can speak, the entire area disappears in a spark of light and suddenly he re-materialises in the same room where he had the confrontation with Drola'Amalon. The electrical disturbance made everybody that was outside rush inside, and to their amazement they can see James standing in front of them.

A coldbreeze can be felt though the area which signifiers that there's going to be another disturbance. The breeze then turns into wind and before they know it a flash of light appears before them accompanied by lightning bolts, which then ceases to exist.

James still covering his eyes from the bright light slowly removes his hands. His eyes open widely when he can see someone on the floor, "Lalena, Lalena, is that you?" He then rushes up to the individual that is lying on the floor; to his amazement it's Lalena.

Words cannot describe the emotions that ran through James's mind when he glanced at the figure on the floor and discovered it to be Lalena. He already went through the emotions of losing Lalena, which was overwhelmingly difficult and lured him to the brink of taking revenge and now see in her on the floor was like a miracle from god. He then grasped hold of her in his arms, praying that this is not some kind of sick joke provided by a higher cause or something un-explainable.

James still not understanding the miracle that just happened but approached by all the other Minbari in the area including Sheridan and Delenn, Sheridan with the look of disbelief and utter wilderness managed to blur out one question, "What's going on?"

Lalena then opens her eyes and touch James's face, she too was baffled by the current situation, the last thing she can remember was dying and now she is in the arms of the man she loves, in seemingly good condition. With that she stood up on to her feet still holding James's hand scanning the area to try and figure out where she is.

Then suddenly a familiar voice, James heard when he was plunging to his death spoke out in the darkness.

A females voice spoke out of the darkness, "I rescued them from death!" A cloaked figure walked out from the shroud ness of the dark, the individual wore an unusual robe to what the Minbari normally wear. The garments are made in some kind of silky Material, blue with a gold embroidered letters, which appeared to be in some kind of dialect other than Minbari, but it's a close match. The tainted figure walked closer to Lalena and James.

"Who are you?" James curiously asks trying to get a better look under the hood of the robe but all he got was darkness, as this figure was not yet in close proximity to makes such a judgment.

The cloaked figure replies with one sentence, "I'm a time-traveller and have come back through time to give you two a second chance at your lives." She speaks the words gracefully and calmly to them while approaching ever closer.

Sheridan growing ever curious over the individual and not believing her explanation off time-travelling back into the future hands over a question, "how long into the future did you come from?"

The cloaked figure slowly walks over to Sheridan and replies not after showing a disagreement in her body language, as it appears to be something she does not want to talk about. "I would guess, 30 to 40 years into the future." She tries not to give too much of an hint or information about the future because this would break protocol and contaminate the timeline, the work she is doing already may cause some trouble or alter the future in some way.

Delenn notices that this cloaked individual is speaking English, "you are speaking English? Are you human? Or Minbari?" The sudden observation in the language this cloaked individual is speaking in, brings out the direct questions.

The cloaked figure then replies in Minbari, but also not only Minbari but the three cast languages switching between each one as she goes along. It's kinda like showing off to and uncharacteristic question. But the showing-off will evidently give Delenn the doubt she needs to carry on with a line of questioning.

Delenn begins to puzzle over the race of the guest, more like instincts she begins to suspect what species she maybe. But to confirm her theory she needs to ask more questions, she questions herself about the relations between human's and Minbari and if this theory is correct then this cloaked individual should know the answer. So she questions the cloaked individual, "Humans and Minbari, to they still have relations together?" At the heat of the moment that was the only question she can think about, it sounded a little direct and abrupt but Delenn got a response from the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure walks over to the balcony outside the building and stands by the railing looking over the glittering crystalline buildings that form the city. She could not tell them anything about the future, this information she has could evidently cause a lot of problems in the future, staring at the city and the gardens with all the people walking around, she can't help getting herself transfixed to the differences of the city in this time line and the city in their future, because in the future it's a lot different.

Delenn begins to think that she may not be given an answer, so talking in a soft and gentle voice she tries to persuade her to relinquish the information, "please! I must know, I have done a lot for our two races and I must know if all my efforts have not come in vain."

The cloaked figure standing over by the balcony replies to Delenn's comment, " I can't tell you, that information could alter the time line and the course of history."

Shaal Mayan: - "Forgive me for interrupting but haven't you already changed time? I would like to know the current-affairs with humans and Minbari in our future." She too his curious about the current outcome of the two species, after all she did go to earth and found it to be a peaceful and enlightening place. Such a vast culture of poems, storeys, media and religion it's a place she could spend her entire lifetime and still not comprehend it all.

The faint figure let-off a sigh, she reluctantly complied with the request not before speaking these few words, "war does amazing things and amazing things come true," she then walks back over to the railing to get a better view of the city and its surroundings, the group and everyone else in the room all follow to the outside area. "Several years from now the Minbari will have a civil war, and all of this I am seeing of this great city will be damaged or destroyed." Saying the last words she points over to the city surroundings and the gardens underneath. "But 30 years from now, all this will be rebuilt unlike anything you have ever seen before, this will be a totally amazing sight, you see human and Minbari relations don't just improve, Humans and Minbari will join together."

With that she starts to untie her cloak and removes her hood displaying her true self, while doing this she makes a statement. "Your future has a lot to offer."

The few Minbari including Sheridan and Delenn all gasp in utter disbelief and amazement at the sight of this creature standing in front off them. The centrepiece of this creature, the eye-catching highlight is the dirty blonde and pink hair flowing down her back. Closer examination shows that the bone crest on her head is slightly different than Delenn's but does show a close resemblance, it curves around the front as Delenn but expands around the back spitting at certain sections to allow the hair to glide freely in between and follows the partitions on top of her head. The patterns in the bone structure show a graceful circumference and a smooth edge that determines at first glance that this female is part religious cast; this is what the Minbari will think straight off first hand. The differences still carry on; her eyebrows are the same colour as her hair but with a more pinkish colour to them, the highlights in her eyelids and fingernails are the same colour as the Minbari and her skin carries a fair complexion, which shows of her friendly nature that could also be displayed in her body language.

And the clothes she is wearing his unknown, similar in style to the religious cast in Minbari grounds, the garments are not all in blue, only the top garments are, but strange and unknown Minbari writing is written on some kind of waistcoat that is cutting off a section of the white dress.

She also has several noticeable other features such as fabric in her hair, so plausibly to keep it from flying about when she walks around. She was like the real eye candy and colourful to anyone that saw her. Surprisingly she even looks young for her age, from 30 to 40 years, but Minbari do live to be 200 or more.

"I'm the second of my kind before Delenn, but in my time there are thousands of us on both our world's." 

Lalena being embraced by James who still hasn't gotten over the shock of Lalena still alive, asks the human/Minbari hybrid for her name and even dares to ask who her parents are, even though she has a hint of an idea who they maybe. 

The Minbari/Human hybrid replies, "I'm called Alice, and I think you know who my parents are." She offers a warm stare back at them including a small hint.

James and Lalena both stood up and then they looked into Alice's eyes, Lalena can see her bright essence glow inside Alice and so can James, the other Minbari including Sheridan and Delenn began to put the puzzle together, Delenn is thrilled that she will not be the only hybrid in the future.

Lalena frees herself on James's grip to take a closer look at Alice; Lalena was just about to touch Alice when she backed away forcing these would out, "Please Don't touch me, Sorry! It's got something to do with time and space, if you touch me you would get thrown across the other side of the room and possibly injured."

James then asks Alice a puzzling question, "How did you save Lalena? She died in my arms, I saw her die."

Alice: - "That is one of the reasons why I am here, snatching James out of time was simple because he did not perish when he was falling down the chasm, but Lalena was a different story. Lalena had already perished and we had to contact one of the first ones to help out in restoring Lalena's life spirit. But in doing this he could only restore portion of her health, in respect this would give her an estimated 80 years of full health. The child, me is not injured too much so she will recover."

James then looked at Lalena known that she will live the same lifetime as he will, although he regrets that she will not be able to live out her full Minbari life, he can find a peaceful thought that they would live out a normal life together. Lalena's thoughts did shimmer on the fact that once James had died, how would she be able to cope without him for the rest of her life, this news brought a peaceful solution to the problem because they would both be able to live out there remaining lives together.

Then Alice's attention got drawn to Drola'Amalon who is standing in the distance with a couple of guards, Alice walked over to him and the guards standing over him could not make out what is about happen or what is going on.

She then pulls out a fighting pike, extracts it and then points at him. "What are you thinking?" She questions him. "Are you thinking that I am going to kill you?" She removes her fighting Pike and walks around him, hoping to intimidate him and to make him feel uneasy because Lalena is now back and James does not have any real reason to pursue him other than attempted murder. But Alice had to go through all the trouble to revive her parents and take a calculated risk of restoring them.

Suddenly a beep can be heard from Alice, who then puts away her fighting pike and takes out a small device. "Looks like it's your lucky day, time for me to go but one day I will be seeing you again." She then points the device in a clearing and then suddenly a vortex opens up with clouds of lightning and wind, which lightens up the dark area around them.

Alice says her final farewells before jumping into the vortex and disappearing, moments later the vortex closes bring in back the darkness of the room and the silence.

Silence.... Reality still hasn't settled in, the sudden appearance of the vortex and the remarkable saving of Lalena and James not to mention that overwhelmingly amazing story told by his creature leaves much to be questioned, as James would put it "it's like something out of the twilight zone!"

Lalena suddenly realised how deep his love went not that she didn't already know already but the depth off it all, James, her love actually sacrificed himself to be with her, not after bringing to justice the individual that done the terrible crime and she would find out later on in time that he spared the individual's life so that her name would not be polluted.

The incident caused some problems and mishaps with the clans on Minbar, but they soon shorted themselves out and later on in the future more and more couples from the two races would start coming out the wood works and a new era for humans and Minbari would begin.

Back at Babylon 5, Londo slowly makes his way through the zocalo appearing to be looking for someone, his face lights up when he sees the individual in question and he immediately walks over to the table and sits down next to a man.

Londo: - "James! I have come to collect the information you have for me, I must say you're unusual request brought an awful lot of questions from my colleagues, who I had to use and this information better be worth it." Then his voice turns more sinister and threatening " I don't like being blackmailed, and if you ever do something like this again I will personally make sure that you never return here again."

James looks up at that note and stares Londo right into the face, he then hands over a data crystal, which Londo accepts. "You should know better Londo, if I can use your resources to get on to Minbar, think about all the other resources I can use to stop you. But don't worry, I only needed your assistance to get to Minbar and bring to justice the individual that did kill Lalena. I'm sure you understand my desperate actions in this case and this information I am giving you is well worth it."

Londo then pulls out a little device to check the contents of the data crystal, "incredible how did you get this?" James replies been cautious not to relinquish too much information. "I work in maintenance and one hears an awful lot of information going through the communication system, that's all you need to know. Am pretty sure that, that information would come in handy when you want to get rid of your emperor. And as a bonus for your hospitality I have included some information, which was very hard to get, about who murdered your lady friend who was coming to stay with you before she was poisoned."

Londo then looks at him with an eager glare in his eye and then he concentrates his focus on to the data crystal. He then stands up from his chair, "yes, well! I believe that it is us done for our business, I suggest the next time you want to go on your little crusade you might try and ask, because asking someone may go a long way."

James then replies sitting down eating his meal, "Well, under normal circumstances I would have, when someone close to you dies or gets murdered, you loose sense of reality and nothing cares anymore. Even now I am trying to put all the pieces back together after they have been shattered by the loss of someone I love, but thankfully I have her back now."

James sits at his table and finishes his meal as Londo disappears into the crowd of people who are going about their everyday lives.

STORY END NOTE: - 

You have finally reach the end of the story and I hope you enjoy reading it more than I enjoyed writing it. If you have a fan fiction website then please feel free to copy it. If you want to read other stories made by me, the best way would be to click on my name, which will bring up all my details and stories have authored. Although this is my second story I have tried my best to make sure each chapter got better and better, well, it works in theory.


End file.
